


【SC】Déjà Vu

by mssword



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssword/pseuds/mssword
Summary: 陆行鸟勇闯娱乐圈
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

克劳德·斯特莱夫，十四岁，出生在一个叫尼布尔海姆的偏远村落，那里群山环抱，几乎与世隔绝。

在克劳德的短短一生中，还从未踏出过故乡一步，而现在，他正孤身一人坐在前往全大陆首屈一指的超级都市米德加的火车上。火车颠簸了一路，克劳德也因为晕车而吐了一路，幸好同车厢的老奶奶很照顾他，帮他做了简单的清洁，还讨来一些药，现在克劳德喝了牛奶吃了药，正躺在上铺休息放空。

借着透过车窗洒进来的月色，克劳德小心翼翼地从怀里取出的一样东西，拿到眼前端详，虽然这几天他已经看了无数次——那是一张有些厚度的狭长卡纸，白底黑字印着“见面会入场资格”，下面是时间地点注意事项之类的一些小字，反面只印了一根黑色羽毛，纹理做了微微凸起的浮雕工艺。

“感觉好些了吗，克劳德？”

老奶奶准备睡了，洗漱完毕回到车间，她先查看了克劳德的状况。白天闲聊时得知老人是去米德加投亲的，两人都没去过大城市，一老一少聊起来出奇地投缘，克劳德觉得自己的母亲老去后，应该就是这样慈祥又亲切的老人，所以即使内向如他，也对这样的老人生出了一些亲热的感情来。

“对了，你要去看的那个人，诶，叫什么来着？”

“萨菲罗斯。”

“对对对，我也有听说过这个名字，挺有名的样子。”

克劳德侧过身对老奶奶微笑：“萨菲罗斯是全民偶像，整个大陆都应该听过他的名字吧。”

老人摸了摸克劳德的额头，并嘱咐他不要过于兴奋，要早些入睡，至少还有一天的车程才能到米德加。

克劳德和老人互道晚安，又摸了一会儿手中的卡纸，然后才把它小心翼翼地塞回胸前加缝的暗袋中，不忘用手抚平衣褶。这张门票太珍贵了，一共只有111张，附在新发售的CD中随机投放到各地，可遇不可求。

更何况，这是克劳德目前，唯一能见到萨菲罗斯本人的机会。

萨菲罗斯。

对克劳德来说，萨菲罗斯不仅仅是一个神罗娱乐的明星艺人、全大陆的超级偶像，光是默念这个名字，克劳德就能感觉到心头涌动起一股力量，就像五年前他失足跌落山崖生死一线，那个鼓励自己坚持活下去的声音，支持着他在孤独中成长。

第二天，火车一直没有开出山谷。雨不知道是何时开始下的，克劳德望着车窗上弹孔一样的水痕，心头蒙上一层不详的预感。当晚，山谷中发生了山体滑坡，更糟的是暴雨让清理铁轨的工作变得缓慢。火车收到消息后临时停靠在了一个小站，要等待前方道路清理完毕后再发车。

因为克劳德犹豫了很久才下定决心去米德加，见面会的日期早已迫在眉睫，本就不算宽裕的时间又撞上这样的意外……老人安慰克劳德，好事多磨，克劳德只能苦笑着点头，他感觉周围天旋地转，胃里翻江倒海，挣扎着抬起手，碰到胸口有些硬度的卡纸，心头的动荡感才稍微平复一些。

几天前，母亲克劳迪娅得知克劳德抽中了见面会资格，当机立断凑了一笔钱，鼓励克劳德不要放弃这个机会。克劳德知道，这笔钱能抵上这个并不富裕的家庭好几个月的花销。即使是面对马上去见从小到大的偶像这种级别的诱惑，克劳德也没有办法狠下心立刻接受这笔钱，他思考了三天，才做出决定。

临行前，母亲检查了克劳德自己收拾的行李，又添了些干粮进去，并在克劳德的床前嘱咐他：“克劳德，要照顾好自己。其实妈妈应该陪你去的，可惜……你也不小了，试着自己去闯闯看，怎么样？”

克劳德点点头，他能一个人离开尼布尔海姆，一个人去米德加，而且，他一定会见到萨菲罗斯，克劳德对母亲做出了这样的承诺。

萨菲罗斯——

一定要见到萨菲罗斯！

两天后的下午，火车顺利抵达米德加。克劳德在车厢中与老人匆匆告别，确认了门票还在自己身上后，一路小跑出了车站，硬着头皮四处打听前往神罗大楼的办法，终于在见面会开场前一小时赶到了现场。

验完票进入神罗大楼的时候，参加见面会的人已经基本到齐，保安正在引导大家排队。一进门就能看到大厅正中的主舞台，铺着黑色的丝绒地毯，前方有七八排座椅，舞台中间放着一把雕花扶手座椅，还有一张同款脚凳，舞台上空悬挂了一块巨大的屏幕。过一会儿，萨菲罗斯就会坐在舞台中央，和粉丝们见面交流，一想到这个，克劳德就心跳加速，连四肢都不禁微微颤抖起来。

场内有萨菲罗斯出道以来的CD和相关周边的贩售，应他本人要求，这次活动特别声明了不能使用横幅灯牌等手持应援物，克劳德松了一口气，他也不知道该怎么搞来那些。人群聚集在远离舞台十米开外的等候区，大家的情绪都很高涨，现场八成以上都是女粉，而且各个都穿着靓丽妆容精致，男粉们则是很有默契地凑到了一起，毕竟他们现在算弱势群体。

克劳德不好意思往女性那里挤，于是他选择了更前方的一小撮男性集团，没想到刚靠近一点，就被人从后方揪住背包，拎到人堆里盘问。

“谁家孩子啊？别乱跑啊。”

“小弟弟，你的家长呢？”

由母亲独自抚养长大的克劳德从未同时面对过这么多的成年男性，动物的本能使他感到害怕，于是他不停后退、后退，直到跌进身后的女性集团里面。

差点摔倒的克劳德很快就被簇拥在花丛一样的香喷喷的洋服中间，因为他长得实在太可爱，大姐姐们都凑过来玩他的头发，戳他的脸蛋，问他“是萨菲罗斯的小迷弟吗”“怎么会一个人来参加见面会啊”“难道是瞒着家里偷偷跑来的吗”之类之类的问题。

克劳德羞得脸红到耳根，断断续续交代了自己攒了钱生日那天买碟，又问母亲借钱买碟，后来捡到钱买碟直接开出了见面会门票的传奇经历。

“运气太好了吧小弟弟！单抽三发就出货，慕了。”

“总觉得在哪里听过这个故事，还是在电影里看过呢？”

大姐姐们玩够了克劳德（？）之后，继续叽叽喳喳聊八卦，比如说萨菲罗斯以后会更专注做演员，又比如萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯不合已久，还有说神罗打算开启一个选拔活动，目的是打造出更多像萨菲罗斯那样的全民偶像。

“你们看，那边的几个男生都给萨菲当过伴舞哦，前几天的音番，还有以前的演唱会上。”

“那几个小爱豆啊，他们不是天天都能见到萨菲罗斯吗 ，干什么还来抢见面会的名额啊，讨厌啦～”

“听说神罗公司内部有规定，工作时间不许追星，他们应该都是私下买碟抽票的。”

克劳德顺着女孩子们的视线看了一眼，几个十七八岁的青年靠在墙角交谈，以克劳德的审美来说，他们的外貌谈不上出色，当然，和萨菲罗斯比的话，谁也没法比他更出色。

萨菲罗斯，十八岁时发布第一张单曲《Uni-On》正式出道，五年来一直是全大陆最受欢迎的歌手、演员，收获无数奖项和赞誉。即使抛开个人成就不说，萨菲罗斯的外形也是无可挑剔，童星出身的他可以说是全大陆人看着长大的，现年二十三岁的他身高接近两米气场强大，加上标志性的银色长发和黑色皮风衣，当他在任何公开场合出现时，都有一种天神降临的感觉。至于长相，克劳德觉得，这个世界上应该没有比萨菲罗斯更好看的人了，他是完美的。

不过，就是这样一个全大陆公认的超级偶像，神罗娱乐的吸金利器，出道五年来没有办过任何签售会见面会之类的福利活动，除了出席一些重大活动和电视节目外，也很少公开露面，所以这次有无数粉丝一掷千金求票，但求亲眼见偶像一面。

十五时整，大厅灯光一暗，猛地响起鼓点和弦乐，如秃鹰盘旋在云端般诡异，乍听有一种不详的感觉，但人群却因此立刻躁动起来，欢呼和尖叫此起彼伏，大家瞬间忘记了的闲谈的内容，忘记了应遵守的秩序，原本整齐排好的队伍瞬间四散开来，人潮像朝圣的信徒一般，口中呼喊着同一个名字，向着灯光大亮的主舞台前进。第一道松松垮垮的绳索围栏根本挡不住人，保安们束手无策，克劳德也不由自主地随着人流往前赶，但是他的脚步太小，转眼就被甩在了最后。

《One winged angel》，萨菲罗斯第一部个人电影的thema曲，虽然不是他唱的，但是由于曲作词作都是他的死忠粉，歌词里写入了他的名字，而且反复吟唱的主旋律非常洗脑，这首曲子一出就被神罗重金买断，用来做萨菲罗斯出席各种场合的背景音乐。顺便一提，《One winged angel》有过好几个版本的编曲，克劳德光听前奏就能分辨出是哪一个版本，他可是听着这首曲子长大的！（经常路过克劳德房间的克劳迪娅表示儿子爱听的音乐都让她有些神经衰弱）

人群挤到舞台前的同时，萨菲罗斯突然出现了，没有人看清他是怎么走上台的，他逆着光，一手扶着椅背一手在空中做了一个收声的动作，场内的音乐也正好结束在最后一个重音。

“请坐吧。”

说完，萨菲罗斯自己先坐了下来，并把右腿放在了脚凳上，接着抬起左腿叠放在右腿上，形成一个优雅的角度。一个手势、一句话，暴动的人群顿时安静，乖乖就近找位置坐下，克劳德呆呆地望着大屏幕上萨菲罗斯的特写，碧绿竖瞳慵懒地眯起，似笑非笑看不出情绪，好像在耐心等候所有人落座。

克劳德回过神来的时候只剩下非常靠后的座位了，但他感到很满足，从未这么靠近过自己心心念念的人。

舞台上从始至终只有萨菲罗斯一个人，流程播报靠喇叭里的人声（听旁边的姐姐说那是萨菲的助理安吉尔）和屏幕上的播片。开场是一大段中规中矩的寒暄，感谢大家抽空来参加活动balabala，汇报一下近阶段的工作成果，多谢大家的支持，新CD大卖啦balabala并配了一段剪辑，萨菲罗斯偶尔接几句话，大部分时间都抱着一杯不知道哪儿来的咖啡独自美丽。

年会总结一样的开场结束后，萨菲罗斯先清了清嗓，随后起身，一簇银色的发丝顺着他的肩头滑落，他用包裹着黑色的皮手套的手指将它们捋到耳后，看清这个动作的前排观众默契地同时倒吸了一口气。

“连我都没法准确地说出自己完成的每一项工作，安吉尔却可以做到。辛苦了，吾友。”

萨菲罗斯随便一句台下立刻掌声雷动，事实上无论萨菲罗斯说什么都有人回应他，比如——

“对了，昨天杰内西斯忽然跑来我的乐屋，放了一个屁。”

台下一片嘘声，还混着几声“屑杰内”“红毛猴子”以及其他的不雅词汇，甚至有人开始辩论杰内西斯放的是一个“物理”的屁还是一个“概念”的屁，并整理成文发上了某蓝色社交平台，瞬间千转。

“比起自身的消亡，失去我们之间的羁绊更令人难以接受。”

“我有一个梦想，有朝一日，以星球为舟，向宇宙航行！”

“……我需要你们的力量，跟我一起对抗命运。”

萨菲罗斯讲话不紧不慢，但是音调高低起伏充满情绪，有诗歌般的韵律感，配合他挥舞的手臂、飞扬的银发，摇曳的衣摆，舞台上的踱步也如同在翩翩起舞一般的优雅。克劳德发出第N+1次感叹，萨菲罗斯真是天生的明星，是为了吸引所有人的目光而生的。

虽然演讲的大部分内容极端迷幻且不符合一般人类的逻辑，但是滤镜三米厚的克劳德以及现场的一百来号粉丝都甘之若饴，只觉得萨菲讲话好深奥好有格调他好棒！

萨菲·fake·talk持续了大概半个小时，期间安吉尔动用广播喇叭打断他无数次，当萨菲试图拉拢他一起说相声的时候，老实人只好关麦逃避。安吉尔在远处的监控室狂揉太阳穴，在耳麦频道里提醒了八百遍按词儿说！按词儿说！但是对方依然在台上放飞自我，难道这货前一晚的酒还没醒吗！虽然这段talk就是让萨菲自由发挥，说一些可以让粉丝知道的八卦，但是这货！台本里十几段积极向上、正能量的、为他人格魅力加分的暖心小故事不说，净说些有的没的满嘴跑火车，最可气的是就这样还有人理他？！安吉尔握着他绞尽脑汁写出来的万字台本抹泪，这个世界怎么了？！不再推崇真善美了吗？！

终于熬到了Q&A环节，大屏幕上逐一打出十个问题，是后援会内部征集的，都是比较常规的内容，喜欢的食物、长发的护理方法、理想的生活状态、最满意的作品……萨菲罗斯的回答还算中规中矩，大概是因为事先已经知道了，所以没什么即兴发挥的兴趣。大屏幕的十问结束，广播里又传来安吉尔的声音：“接下来，是给到场粉丝的特别福利，我们将选择五位来宾，各向萨菲罗斯提一个问题。先说一句，请不要提过于奇怪、难以回答或者尺度太大的——”

“别理他，什么问题都可以，尽管问吧。”萨菲罗斯不假思索地打断了预警，台下大叫“宠粉”“爱了”“求嫁”！

克劳德也不禁星星眼，萨菲罗斯，真的好酷哦~❤

大厅内的灯光再次被调暗，在令人紧张的鼓点声中，几束聚光灯在观众席位上来回扫过，克劳德握紧双手，想要被抽到又害怕被抽到，紧张到脑内一片空白，连呼吸都停滞了几秒，直到灯光选中了前几排的一个女粉丝，他才稍微松了一口气。

这样的情况重复了四次。


	2. Chapter 2

最后一次抽选，克劳德闭上了眼睛，鼓点声戛然而止的同时，他感觉到眼珠正被强光照射，坐在克劳德左右两面的大姐姐都推了推他，说着“是你呀”“恭喜啦”。克劳德逆着灯光艰难地睁开眼睛，大屏幕捕捉到了这个瞬间。  
“这个小孩子长得好可爱啊！”  
“好像洋娃娃哦。”  
“看起来好小，正太粉？还是萝莉粉？”  
萨菲罗斯连续答了十几个问题有些累了，右手支着下巴，手肘撑在椅子扶手上，表情有些神游，听到台下的惊呼，他也没忍住好奇，起身看了一眼大屏幕，正好看到克劳德因为害羞而低下了头，一头金灿灿的头发，竖起了几个倔强的尖角，整体造型特别像某种鸟类，萨菲罗斯一下子来了兴趣。  
“ho～好运的孩子，想不想上台来，我们当面聊聊？”  
克劳德猛地摇头，连staff递过来的话筒都不敢接，周围的粉丝们都在拼命起哄，把他拉起来往前推，一排一排好像约好了一样接力，把克劳德向舞台传送。萨菲罗斯已经站在舞台边缘等候了，克劳德的双眼早就无法离开那道修长的身影，眼见萨菲的面容越来越清晰，克劳德的耳边渐渐听不见别的声音，只有自己越来越剧烈的心跳声，还有——  
“需要帮忙么？”  
萨菲罗斯蹲了下来，银色的长发铺在黑色的舞台上格外刺眼。克劳德凝固在舞台前，用爬的应该上得去，只是姿势大概会很丢脸，他尴尬地在裤腿上擦了擦手心的汗，左看右看打算找台阶上台，萨菲罗斯却摇了摇头并发出了不认同的声音制止了他，意思是，只能从这里上来，克劳德看着他，那双湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛好像快溢出水来。萨菲罗斯笑意渐浓，少年为难的表情很可爱有些取悦到了他，再欺负一会儿也许会哭吧？可惜这样的行为不符合萨菲罗斯顶级爱豆的完美人设，毕竟他从小就习惯了伪装出正常人的样子，以至于全世界的人都不知道，萨菲罗斯平时那些小恶劣、随心所欲都只是他偶尔显露出来的真实人格的冰山一角。  
所以，在克劳德真的哭出来之前，萨菲罗斯伸出手双到克劳德的腋下，像捧起一只雏鸟一样把他举了起来，接着萨菲罗斯轻盈地起身，把克劳德安稳地放在了舞台上。  
萨菲罗斯真的好高大，平视的话克劳德只能看到他的大腿，不知道自己有没有机会长到这么高。这样想着的时候，克劳德不小心仰头对上了萨菲的视线，克劳德又低下了头，不敢仔细看自己偶像的脸，这太冒犯了。这次，克劳德还没有来得及尴尬多久，突然感到双脚再次离地，萨菲罗斯直接把克劳德抱了起来，一双长腿只迈了几步就走到了舞台中心的座椅处。  
“想坐在哪里？凳子还是我腿上？”（此处有台下的尖叫）  
克劳德被放下来之后，小跑着坐到了脚凳上，不敢面对台下的粉丝也不敢面对萨菲的座椅，所以他选择面对舞台一侧，然后低着头冒蒸汽，要是坐在萨菲腿上和他讲话，他怕自己会激动到当场爆炸。萨菲罗斯默许了他的选择，把自己的椅子往前拉了一些，和脚蹬基本齐平，这样，克劳德就在他的左手边了，一歪脑袋就能看见。  
很快一个话筒被传上舞台，克劳德从萨菲罗斯手中接过话筒，两只手攥着抵在胸口，牙齿咬着下唇，不知道该说些什么，提问的事也完全被抛在了脑后，克劳德还沉浸在刚才被萨菲抱起来的美好体验中，他闻起来好棒，不知道是香水还是洗发水，总之就是很好闻，比想象中还要好闻。  
萨菲罗斯靠在扶手上凑过去和克劳德轻声细语地说话：“你叫什么名字？几岁了？”  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫，十三……不，十四岁，最近刚过了生日。”  
“嗯~恭喜，十四岁了呢，克劳德今天是一个人来的吗？好了不起呀，本地人吗？”  
“不是，我从尼布尔海姆来的。”  
“那真是，挺遥远的地方，我也去过那里，山区的风景很不错……”  
克劳德脸红红晕晕乎乎地点头，萨菲罗斯的声音太温柔了，而且他靠得好近，甚至能感觉到他说话时温热的吐息。  
“克劳德是为什么来见面会呢？”萨菲罗斯换了一个方向依靠扶手，和克劳德拉开了一些距离，“很喜欢我吗？”  
“对……从五年前开始……我就一直很喜欢您！”  
啊，终于说出来了！  
克劳德努力着让自己的声音尽量平稳，把多年的仰慕都倾注在短短的一句话里。如果不是这样的场合，不是在这么多人面前就好了，克劳德还有很多很多话，想要告诉萨菲罗斯……  
萨菲罗斯眯着眼笑起来：“五年前啊，那就是从我正式出道开始了？真是荣幸啊。”  
萨菲罗斯问一句克劳德就答一句，台下粉丝虽然一直被晾着没人理，但是大家都被克劳德和萨菲罗斯之间的互动萌到了，某蓝色社交平台甚至出现了一个新的热度话题，#萨菲罗斯似乎想要个儿子。  
“对了，克劳德想问我什么呢？只有一个问题哦。”  
克劳德语塞，他从被抽中开始大脑就被清空了，现在能想到的、能说出口的就只有萨菲罗斯，只有萨菲罗斯而已。在萨菲罗斯探寻的目光下，克劳德慢慢地放下了话筒，搁在肚子前。  
要说想问的事，其实还是有一件的，一件克劳德在意了整整五年的事情。  
五年前的尼布尔海姆，冰冷的河谷，布满血迹的碎石，克劳德永远也忘不了那一天，他和同村的小朋友去山谷游玩，涉足了大人们平日里禁止他们去的危险区域，克劳德和同伴走散了，还失足跌落山崖，摔断了一条腿，在河水里泡了半天，差点没命。在生死之间徘徊的时候，克劳德感到有人把他从水里救上了岸，还跟他说话，可惜他始终睁不开眼睛，看不清那人的样子，再次清醒已经是两天后了。医生告诉克劳德，送他来的人暂住在村里神罗公馆，没有留下名字，特征是一头银发，身材非常高挑。一个月后，神罗的超级偶像萨菲罗斯正式出道，克劳德在村口的公开栏看到了海报，这才知道了救命恩人的长相。  
想亲口对说一声谢，想亲口倾诉多年来的仰慕，更想确认两人之间的这点缘分对方是不是还记得一些。  
“我想问，您……您还记不记得……”  
“嗯？”萨菲罗斯也没有提醒克劳德拿起话筒说话。  
下一秒，一声突兀的鸣响打断了克劳德的话 ，那是一种所有人类都很熟悉的声音，克劳德这次害羞到蜷起上身把头埋了起来，台下爆发出充满善意的快活笑声。  
“拿些蛋糕点心之类的东西过来吧，克劳德正是长身体的时候，挨饿会长不高哦。”  
“对、对不起。”  
克劳德发出了有些哭腔的声音，萨菲罗斯伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋，意外还挺柔软的，按下去的尖角还会回弹呢。  
很快一辆送餐小推车上了舞台，看起来是直接在员工餐厅里拿下来的，茶具、三层点心盘、糖和牛奶，一套标准的下午茶组合。萨菲罗斯先拿起奶壶倒了小半杯牛奶，放在克劳德面前问他：“喝奶茶么？”  
“嗯！谢谢。”  
即使克劳德从来没有听过“奶茶”这个词——是的，尼布尔海姆没有奶茶——萨菲罗斯亲手调的奶茶，有人可以拒绝吗？他倒茶的手势那么优雅，还贴心地加了两颗糖！看起来就很好喝的样子！  
“应该还有点烫哦，点心不要大口吃，小心呛到。”  
克劳德在台下百来个粉丝羡慕嫉妒恨的视线中慢慢拿起茶点，咬一口，喝一口茶，咬一口，喝一口茶……茶有点烫，点心有些腻，克劳德根本没法囫囵地全塞进嘴去，呜呜呜，虽然都挺好吃的就是了，但是被萨菲罗斯全程看着，就有点煎熬了。  
吃了两块甜饼+喝完一茶杯奶茶后，克劳德摇摇手表示够了，不吃了，餐车立刻被撤了下去。  
克劳德这次想起了麦克风，拿起来后转身对台下道歉：“对不起。”  
大家都发出了“没关系”“很可爱哦”“吃饱了吗”之类的回应表示谅解，其实在台下粉丝的眼中，有一种萨菲罗斯在喂养小鸟的错觉，能看到爱豆的日常生活状态，也算是特殊的福利了。（？）  
这一段小插曲过去后，见面会的时间也接近尾声了，克劳德还是没能问出最后一个问题，萨菲罗斯让他先回座位上，还挡住了领口的麦克风，小声对他说了句话。  
克劳德像踩着棉花一样，飘飘悠悠地回到了座位上，周围的女孩子都伸手过来摸他的头，一边摸一遍大喊“好治愈啊”，然后问他被萨菲投喂的感想，克劳德红着脸支支吾吾，台上当众萨比斯（fan service）的那股劲儿还没过去呢。  
Q&A环节拖延了一会儿，最后的收尾就只剩下几首歌的时间了。萨菲罗斯用一把木吉他自弹自唱了《SuperNova》《HEARTLESS》《Uni-On》三首热门曲，不插电的形式将原本偏狂野的曲风演绎得温柔深情，又因为到了分别时刻了，不少粉丝一边听一边激情飙泪。

见面会结束，大厅内灯火通明，克劳德坐在座位上，没有急着走，因为刚才萨菲罗斯跟他咬耳朵说活动结束一起吃晚餐。原本只想着能见一面就很高兴了，没想到还能和萨菲说上话，马上还要一起吃饭。和萨菲罗斯一起吃饭，这种事连梦里都遇不到吧。克劳德抱着自己的背包，看着身边的人一个个离开，台前留影纪念的人也走完了，保安撤离，聚光灯全灭，神罗大楼的大厅里恢复到平日的有些昏暗的幽蓝色调。  
大厅的电子钟显示18：14，见面会已经结束了将近十五分钟了，克劳德也坐了十五分钟。有几个staff出来整理舞台和回收座椅了，克劳德只好起身，找了一个角落继续等待萨菲罗斯。  
其实萨菲罗斯跟粉丝告别后就跑到二楼的一个角落坐下观察克劳德，看他会不会等不及自己走了，这样做虽然有点欺负小孩的感觉，但是萨菲罗斯丝毫感觉不到愧疚，甚至有些乐在其中。克劳德因为长时间等待而垂头丧气的样子，好像被主人遗弃的小狗，不对，应该是小鸟才对，还是一只非常爱他的小鸟，确认了这一点，萨菲罗斯便愉快地去乐屋换衣服了。  
又过了十几分钟，萨菲罗斯才突然出现，他还扎起了头发，换了一身便装，并且成功地把克劳德吓了一跳。  
晚餐选在了神罗大楼顶层的自助餐厅，只对神罗的相关人士开放。克劳德确实是饿了，一口气吃了三四块香煎小羊排，萨菲罗斯只吃了一盘意面，然后捧着一杯咖啡看克劳德吃。  
“对不起，我只是有点饿了。”  
“就一个男孩子来说，你的饭量不算大，不用感到羞耻。”  
克劳德吃掉最后一根配餐的花椰菜，擦了擦嘴，小心翼翼地说：“关于那个问题，我现在还可以问么？”  
萨菲罗斯点点头。  
“那个，五年前，您去过尼布尔海姆对吧？”  
“是啊，去拍MV。”  
“那您还记得——”  
“这是另一个问题了吗？”  
“……”  
“呵，逗你的，继续吧。”  
被萨菲罗斯打断这一下，克劳德原本鼓足勇气想要说出口的话又变得难以启齿。问了又怎样，萨菲罗斯很可能完全不记得那件事了，五年过去了，他的工作那么多，怎么会记得在一个偏远地区发生的一件微不足道的小事呢。  
然而，事实是萨菲罗斯记得，他从小记忆力就超常的好，对他来说遗忘反而比较难，平时应付工作时假装健忘只是一种偷懒技巧，在萨菲罗斯看来这也不是什么足以为外人道也的特长。萨菲罗斯很清楚克劳德在纠结些什么，一只被他随手救起的小鸟今天拼命飞回到他身边来了，这令他十分惊喜，但他却不想说破，因为小鸟眼睛鼻子皱在一起泫然欲泣的样子可爱得不行，甚至比他红着脸说“喜欢”还令人心生怜爱。如果这个孩子知道自己憧憬多年的完美偶像心中的真实想法，会不会直接哭出来呢？真想看一看，那双蓝色的眼睛与惊恐的泪水能相称到什么程度……萨菲罗斯这样想着，笑意越来越深，在克劳德眼中却是顶级偶像对小粉丝温柔又包容的表现。  
“对不起，没什么了。”  
“不想问了？”  
克劳德摇摇头，万一对方直接说不记得，岂不是很尴尬，不想让萨菲感到尴尬的情绪，克劳德咬咬牙，决定永远埋藏这份珍贵的回忆。  
“嗯~那就换一件事吧，你有什么愿望么？我可以尽量满足你。”  
“那……请您和我拍张照，可以吗？”  
“当然。”

❖ ❖ ❖

萨菲罗斯在乐屋冲完澡后发现安吉尔还没走，就随口问他：“你不是去送克劳德了吗？”  
安吉尔难得愣了一秒，才想起克劳德是那个孩子的名字，便回答说，去尼布尔海姆的火车要明早才有班次，克劳德已经转交给女性同事带去车站附近的酒店暂住了。  
“这次见面会的话题中提到那个孩子的人不少呢，算是意外的加分项。我自己做主，找了你的CD和写真送给他做纪念了，包括刚才你们的合影，你的一张我放这里了。”  
其实安吉尔本来建议是直接全部打包寄回尼布尔海姆去的，那一箱CD和写真还挺沉的，但是克劳德坚持人肉运回去，只好随他了。  
“明早有什么安排？”  
“本部的酒会你不是忘了吧，前几天就跟你说过。”  
“不去。”  
“不行！”

安吉尔的办事效率实在是高，方才的合影已经冲印出来了，萨菲罗斯一边擦头发一边拿起放在化妆台上的，他要求安吉尔多冲印一张的合影。  
照片上，银发的男性半蹲着搂住金发的男孩，一个俊美无俦，一个天真无邪。

——你想飞去哪里呢？我可爱的小鸟。


	3. Chapter 3

克劳德·斯特莱夫，十八岁，出生在一个叫尼布尔海姆的偏远村落，那里群山环抱，几乎与世隔绝。  
不过，克劳德现在身处千里之外的大城市米德加，虽然他才进城没几天，但是据母亲说，克劳德小时候曾经来过一次米德加。  
为什么是据说呢？  
克劳德指了指自己的脑袋，可不是为了秀他的纯天然陆行鸟发型，他解释道自己小时候撞伤过脑子，记忆丧失了一部分，不过只是失忆，身体的其他机能都没问题，健健康康全乎人。  
HINACHOCOBO快运公司的人事上下打量着这个金发青年，看起来瘦瘦弱弱，不知道体力怎么样，脸倒是白白净净，如果去神罗之类的娱乐公司说不定能火，怎么就想不开非要当个送快递的呢？  
“算你运气好，我们最近很缺人，但是如果你不守规矩达不到要求，就随时准备好走人吧。”说完，人事从桌上的一个纸盒里摸出一个工牌给克劳德，“记得要戴在工作服上，别弄丢了哦，难补的。”  
“没问题。”  
从这天起，克劳德就是一名光荣的快递员了，穿上了黑黄主题色的工作服。（克劳手动把款型改成了无袖）  
HINACHOCOBO是米德加市的一家小型快运公司，因为克劳德的发型和HINACHOCOBO的吉祥物小陆行鸟神似，所以上班没几天，其他快递员一个个都开始叫克劳德吉祥物小哥了，甚至有客人指名要求克劳德来送快递，估计是某些陆行鸟爱好者吧。其他快递员不是开小面包就是骑自行车的，骑着超级拉风机车送快递的克劳德渐渐变成了米德加市内的一道著名风景线，没多久更进化成了一个新的都市传说。  
顺便一提，克劳德会选择这家快运公司是因为门店离他暂住的七重天堂酒吧很近，事实上他也只应聘了这一家，初入社会的克劳德当时还暗自感叹，不愧是大城市，求职都这么顺利，处处都是机遇和挑战。  
HINACHOCOBO虽然是小公司，但是规矩很死板，快递必须由收件人亲自签收，拒绝任何形式的代收，不少快递员都是因为没有严格执行这一条才被辞退的。克劳德虽然也是超级怕麻烦的性格，但是他也是要恰饭的嘛，看在钱的面子上，给多少gil他就能有多少耐心，不管是弯弯绕绕的贫民窟，还是高耸入云的神罗大楼，指哪儿送哪儿，镖镖必达。  
啧，漂亮话谁都会说。  
当克劳德发现自己又拿到了几件神罗大楼的快递的时候，还是要忍不住要翻个白眼。神罗大楼的地下停车场一般不对外开放，大楼前的广场占地面积很大，然而写了禁止停车，再加上神罗大楼楼层很多布局又很反人类……克劳德叹了一口气，把爱车芬里尔停在马路边，背起快件袋跑着去神罗大楼。

神罗大楼的某一层，某一间办公室，是一个名为塔克斯的团体的活动基地。  
隶属于神罗公司又游离于组织之外的塔克斯，他们原则上是收钱办事的，负责获取情报和猎头工作，因为新社长路法斯上任后将神罗公司的重心向娱乐业倾斜，近几年不少塔克斯成员都学着做起了经纪人，发掘新人、组织各种活动、争取商业合作等等。  
红头发的塔克斯接了一通电话，然后把手机狠狠地摔在沙发上，头上没毛的墨镜同伴投去了探寻的眼神。（没错，透过墨镜）  
“喂，路德，曾那家伙叫我们出去找人呢。还说什么，找不到一个像样的就再不要回来吹空调了。”  
说完，名为雷诺的塔克斯弹射般地蹦起来报复式地狂按墙上的空调控制器，试图把室内温度降到冰点，完全不在意自己领口大开会不会因此感冒生病。  
“嗯？找什么人？”路德还不太清楚状况，他正在成堆的简历中精挑细选，雷诺也没有好好解释的心情，继续自说自话，“我们现在沦为在路边搭讪的五流星探了啊，可恶。”  
“五流？”  
“比三流还烂两流的意思，切。”  
路德边看文件边问：“到底是要做什么事？”  
雷诺挠头，“S计划啊S计划！参加的人数不够，这真是没道理啊！”  
路德推了一下墨镜，“不是人数不够，是素质不够，投来的简历堆积如山呢。”  
“反正结论就是人数不够撑不起一台节目嘛！社长也真是的，这次突然搞那么大，像前几年那样封闭起来内部选拔不就好了，真是想不通。”  
“boss的心，海底的针。你找人，我继续看简历。”  
话是这样说，雷诺却一点都没有要出门的意思，出去漫无目的地乱晃就真成没头苍蝇了，开玩笑，他们可是神罗的精英塔克斯，虽然工种有些暧昧，但也绝对不可以做那种掉价的事！于是聪明的塔克斯想到了浏览时下非常热门的社交网络这个好办法，一定能挖掘出有颜有才的明日之星啦！雷诺拉伸了一下手指，噼里啪啦地敲起了键盘。  
#米德加都市传说，这是个什么东东？雷诺眨眨眼睛点了进去。  
午夜高楼上的徘徊的银色幽灵、骑着机车送快递的黄金陆行鸟……还有一些模模糊糊不知所谓的配图。  
这都是些什么鬼？雷诺叹着气点叉叉，机械地拉着滑动条，杂七杂八的信息浏览了一大堆，明日之星的影子屁都没看见。  
就在雷诺专心致志地看小猫咪视频的时候，敲门声突兀地响起，他差点把鼠标甩到地上，慌忙关上了网页跑去开门，没想到，门外不是黑发的曾主任，而是一只送快递的黄金陆行鸟——雷诺甩甩头，试图把奇怪的滤镜甩掉。  
“HINACHOCOBO快运，雷诺的快递，请本人在这里签名。”  
“哦，我就是。来得真快呀！不愧是陆行鸟公司。”  
还好是个人，只是衣服上印着头顶蛋壳的小陆行鸟，注意到快递小哥奇特的发型，雷诺忍不住吐槽了一句“为了树立企业形象还是真敬业啊”，金发的快递小哥一脸平静应该是没有get到，他撕下签单转身离开，并顺手关上了房门，素质真是高呀。  
雷诺愉快地拆快递，他入手了一副新的防风眼镜，取出来后检查了一圈没问题便立刻戴在了脑门上。  
路德走过来用拇指指了指门，“刚才那个人，看起来不错。”  
雷诺正在用手机自拍镜头反复观察眼镜有没有戴歪，随口应声：“嗯？什么不错？”  
“长相气质，都还可以。”  
“那么……去问问看？”  
“去问问看吧。”

克劳德送完神罗大楼的四五个快递已经是中午，心想着去吃点东西再接着送件，脚步也放慢了不少，走到广场边缘就看到自己的宝贝机车上坐了一个红毛，旁边还站着一个光头，似乎刚才见过。  
“滚下来。”克劳德非常珍视他亲手改装的机车，还偷偷给它起了“芬里尔”这个有些羞于对他人启齿的名字，陌生人这样轻浮地随意坐在上面，自然会让他感到不快。  
雷诺倒是没有特别在意克劳德的语气，他立刻下了车，还拍了拍芬里尔的坐垫好像在清理的样子。  
“你还挺好找的嘛，车不错哦~”  
算是一句好话，克劳德面色稍微缓和了一些，把快递包挂到了芬里尔后座，然后自己坐上去，准备开车走人，雷诺和路德绕到车前，一左一右拦住了克劳德。  
雷诺从敞开的领口里（？）掏出一张皱巴巴的传单，“小哥，有没有兴趣参加神罗娱乐的S计划呀？报名快截止了哦，如果是你的话，我可以想办法，给你开一个特别通道，直接跳过海选，怎么样？考虑一下呗？”  
路德也掏出一张一样的传单补充道：“S计划是神罗的造星企划，今年是第五届，请务必了解一下。”  
芬里尔的引擎声轰隆作响，塔克斯二人只能看到克劳德的嘴型。  
Q——米——奶——  
眼看着克劳德似乎要直接驱车从挡路的人身上碾过去的样子，雷诺看着机车轮胎滚动扬起的尘沙，忽然灵光一闪。  
“等等！这位小哥，你这车改装得还行，但是用的都是些廉价部件对吧？哎，搭档啊，S计划的奖金有多少来着？”  
“通过海选进入初赛的人就有3000gil拿，嗯，没错。”  
听到这个数字，克劳德的眼睛瞬间瞪大了一秒，很快又恢复到古井无波的样子，不过芬里尔的引擎声倒是渐渐变小了。  
雷诺嘴角持续上扬接着装腔作势，“万一不小心直接优胜了呢？”  
路德回答地很官方：“神罗娱乐能保证优胜选手今后资源充足，大红大紫前途无量，就像萨菲罗斯一样。”  
就在三人对峙的时候，七八个扛着长枪短炮各种摄影器材的人乱哄哄地从三人身边匆匆经过，朝着不远处停着的一辆加长轿车跑去，隐约听到他们喊着“快走，要出来了”“赶上了赶上了”，似乎是要去堵什么人的样子，而那个方向，本来就围着不少人，还停着几辆电视台的转播车。  
雷诺伸出一根食指朝着车子的方向戳了戳：“没错，就像那样。”

黑色的加长的轿车停在神罗大楼百米开外的广场外围，旁边站着几个特种兵打扮的保镖，全都属于一个名为sliver elites的团队，是专属于萨菲罗斯的安保团队。这一天，萨菲罗斯只是要出席一个颁奖典礼，不少闻风而至的媒体就打算从神罗大楼开始一路跟拍，全程播报萨菲罗斯的行动。虽然这两年潜心演艺事业的萨菲罗斯曝光率很低，但是和他有关的任何一条新闻都能轻易成为热门话题，全民爱豆的地位至今依旧无人可以撼动。  
“成为偶像之后，这种程度的排场自然不用说，各种工作机会，比电视节目、广告代言、出唱片拍戏什么的，都是你未来的财路哦。”  
“在萨菲罗斯出道之前，神罗娱乐其实一直半死不活，但是短短几年却一跃成为业界龙头，基本是靠他一个人带动起来的。”  
“参加S计划吧，你也能成为下一个萨菲罗斯！”  
默默听完雷诺的激情安利，普通的快递小哥克劳德抛出了一个严重超纲的问题——  
“萨菲罗斯是谁？”甚至还眨了两下眼睛。  
雷诺和路德的表情好像被芬里尔的轮胎来回碾过一百遍一样。

正说着，远处逐渐喧哗了起来，快门声绵绵不绝，密集的闪光灯即使在白昼也刺眼得无法被忽视。克劳德的视力普通，只看一团黑乎乎的人群簇拥着一个格外高挑的身影，慢慢朝着加长轿车挪动，不过距离太远了完全看不清那人的长相，只看到一身黑色衣装，以及奇异的银色长发。  
那就是萨菲罗斯吗？确实感觉有些过人之处呢。（指身高）  
不知道是不是错觉，克劳德感觉对方在上车前朝他这里看了一眼，这种距离明明看不清对方的眼睛，心头却蓦地涌上一阵怪异之感，头隐隐作痛起来。头痛是克劳德童年时受伤留下的后遗症，养伤的那段时间偶有发作，但是随着年纪渐长已经很久没有再发了。  
塔克斯二人也在看热闹，“只是出个门而已诶，为什么这家伙总是不肯走地下停车场呢？真是会给人添麻烦。”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“不过这样前呼后拥的感觉应该不错吧，我们是没机会体验了。”  
“真遗憾。”  
“但是小哥你只要稍微努力一下就……啊咧，他人呢？路德！你怎么把人放走了？”  
“……你明明也没在看着。”  
“真是的，这下该怎么——啊，陆行鸟！去他的公司找，快！喂等等，接个电话。”  
雷诺掏出裤袋里的手机，没见过的号码，想了一下还是接了。  
“哪位……诶！您怎么会……好的，我们正是这样打算的……好，保证完成任务！“  
把手机插回裤袋，雷诺一脸凝重，他扶着路德肩膀，声音也颤抖了起来：“我说，萨菲罗斯该不会是听到我们说他坏话了吧，他为什么要给我打电话啊！语气很温柔但是——好jb吓人啊啊啊！！！”  
路德不明所以，黑人问号。

萨菲罗斯挂上车载电话，拉扯了一下有些松脱的左手手套，嘴角轻微上扬，心情很好的样子。  
坐在萨菲罗斯对面的少女用戏谑的口气说：“我一直想问，你不热吗？要知道，现在是夏天吧？”  
“爱丽丝，少提问多做事。”说着，萨菲罗斯拿起身边的一本书，翻到某个页数，继续看起来。  
出于工作需要，他们得一起出席颁奖典礼前的红毯仪式，身着精致晚礼服短裙的少女爱丽丝与坚持用皮具从头裹到脚的萨菲罗斯，确实不太像同一个季节来的，一起走红毯的话……那画面想想都有些滑稽。  
“作为助理，我做的已经够多啦！反正闲着也是闲着，扯几句解闷嘛。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯——啊，对了，刚才你说‘即使下跪磕头也要留下’的人是谁呀，谁的面子这么大，能让你主动打电话派塔克斯去挖角？”  
萨菲罗斯依然看着书本，轻笑了一声，“你很快就能会看到他了，你会喜欢他的。”  
爱丽丝歪头，“什么type？可爱的还是冷艳的？如果是女性的话你应该更喜欢冷艳的吧。”不过刚才提到的好像是男性。  
萨菲罗斯伸出一根手指翻书页，“以前很可爱，现在，不太清楚。”  
旧情人？！爱丽丝有些夸张地捂住了嘴，又想起自己涂着唇彩，连忙放下手。  
“今年的S计划，时间有变动吗？”  
爱丽丝掏出化妆镜补妆，“嗯哼，和前几年一样，你生日那天出总选结果。不过因为要出特别番组的关系，赛程会提前一个月开始。想要给什么人开后门的话，趁早跟我报备哦～不保证一定会批就是了！”  
专心看书的银发偶像摇摇头，“没有那个必要。”  
“很有信心的样子呢，看来那个人不仅可爱还很有实力，真是越来越让人在意了——”  
“啪”的一声，萨菲罗斯单手合上了书，一双妖异的碧绿竖瞳盯住了爱丽丝，少女被他突如其来的锐利眼神钉在了舒适的真皮座椅上，手脚都无法动弹。做了一年多偶像助理的爱丽丝，第一次看到这样陌生的萨菲罗斯，她忽然想起了安吉尔先生对自己的忠告——萨菲罗斯是蛇，即使他表现得再温和、再纯良，也要时刻谨记他有毒牙。  
“先提醒你一句，不要对他投入过多关注，也不要试图和他扯上关系。”萨菲罗斯一字一顿表达地清清楚楚，令万千少女沉醉的低沉声线此时却像淬了毒的冰，闪烁着迷惑性的光芒却能杀人于无形。  
“他属于我。”  
银发偶像的最后一句带着一股诡异的愉悦感，年轻的美女助理一边缓缓点头一边含糊地回应。眼看这个可怜的女孩似乎是被吓坏了，萨菲罗斯叹了一口气，指了指她身边的车载小冰柜，“看看有什么喝的，给我来一点。”  
“……啊，好的……水、酒、冰咖啡，冰咖啡吧？”  
银发偶像接过少女递来的冰咖啡，点头微笑。  
“多谢了。”


	4. Chapter 4

神罗大楼的某一层，某一间办公室，是一间三面落地玻璃的超大会议室。  
例会上，针对神罗娱乐即将正式展开的第五次S计划选秀活动，宣传制作部门的主管利夫汇报了他们最后敲定的策划案，因为今年的活动模式有了巨大改动，这份策划案已经被社长路法斯打回去重写过七八回了。  
“番组的备案申请已经移交电视台审核，接下来的进程要等海选活动结束才能进行。以上是宣传制作部门的报告，社长。”  
路法斯点点头示意利夫坐下，同时，坐在利夫对面的一位女性高层站了起来。  
“对不起，我有异议，如果我记得没错的话，之前会议的讨论结果是把训练和选拔的过程制作成电视节目。刚才那份策划案似乎提到了个人CD和影视剧拍摄，还有特别节目制作以及大型舞台表演对吧？这样一来预算有些太超过了，社长。S计划是否真的值得本部这样下血本投资呢？您答应过股东大会要慎重考虑的。”  
作为神罗娱乐的财务管理，以及神罗公司的大股东之一，露克蕾西娅的发言在董事会里很有分量，她拥有非常温柔的声线，但是语气中带着无法忽视的强硬。  
近两年，无论是神罗内部还是外界舆论都越发不看好S计划，最初老社长提出这个计划是为了培养萨菲罗斯的接班人，但是近五年的时间，神罗娱乐的顶级偶像还是只有萨菲罗斯一人，去年的人气top扎克斯也只是小火了一把，S计划的一批人气选手最后都没能掀起多大的风浪，至今无人能达到神罗预期的标准。  
金发的青年领导左手支着下颌，右手食指有节奏地轻点着扶手，“关于这点不用再议。”  
“社长！”  
路法斯·神罗在三年前就接手了神罗公司，在社会大众的印象里，他比老社长更加铁血手腕，说得不好听就是刚愎自用，除了他一手带起来几个亲信，还有相对中立的露克蕾西娅、利夫等人，董事会里各怀鬼胎对路法斯面服心不服的大有人在，都在冷眼旁观这个上任三年的新社长进行这场孤注一掷的豪赌。  
路法斯转头看向坐在他右手边的亲信，神罗娱乐活动策划部门的主管，兼任塔克斯集团主任的曾。  
“海选进行得怎么样了？”

在开会前几分钟，曾主任接到了萨菲罗斯的电话，对方却不是找他的，而是向他询问自己手下雷诺的电话。曾虽然感觉奇怪，但也没有追问，直接报了号码给萨菲罗斯，对方听了一遍就挂断了电话，也不知道记清楚了没有。曾的担心是多余的，萨菲罗斯转头就拨通了雷诺的电话，并下达了指令。  
于是，烈日炎炎的午后，本是商业精英的塔克斯二人组，正守在米德加第七区外围的HINACHOCOBO门店前，周围是一地的纸箱还有未分配的包裹，以及偶尔经过的风滚草。  
“刚才问了里面的人，说了他会在中午回来再取一次快件。也太慢了吧！那车看起来应该跑得飞快啊！”  
“大概，路上耽搁了。”  
三十多度的天，太阳已然很给劲，对统一着装黑西服的塔克斯非常不利。路德也没忍住擦了几次汗，雷诺更不用说，上半身所有的纽扣都已经解开了。  
“要不去店里坐坐？”  
雷诺伸出手指点了点不远处的一个门店，”喏，没想到这么近，还蛮巧的哦。“  
路德别过脸，“……不要了吧。”  
“哦？你在害羞吗？”雷诺绕过去看路德的表情，路德再次别过脸，雷诺继续跟着转。  
“怕漏看而已。”  
雷诺钻到路德身后推他，“机车的声音那么大，不会被他跑掉的！走吧走吧，我的纯情搭档~”  
七重天堂是一家白天也营业的酒吧，店主是克劳德的同乡蒂法·洛克哈特，被克劳德的母亲写信拜托要“相互照应”，于是，克劳德目前寄住在七重天堂的地下休息室。七重天堂与HINACHOCOBO地处同一条商业街，遥遥相望走几步路就能到，克劳德有时会在午休时间到七重天堂坐一会儿，然后再回公司取件继续工作。  
今天也是这样，所以塔克斯两人组一进门，就和背靠着吧台休息的克劳德对上了视线。  
雷诺扬声，“嚯，小哥你原来在这里逍遥啊，害我们好等哦！”  
克劳德抬了抬眼，没有搭理他，雷诺快步走到吧台前，坐在了克劳德身边的空座上，把宣传单拍在吧台上，“你忘了拿这个，我特意给你送来了呢。”  
克劳德瞟了一眼，“没兴趣，拿走。”  
路德也走了过来，在克劳德另一边的空座上坐下，也拍了一张宣传单到吧台上。  
“欢迎……要点些什么呢？”蒂法从后厨钻出来，眼见客人是雷诺和路德，原本和煦的笑容逐渐僵在了脸上。  
看了一眼搭档，路德推了下墨镜，“不用，谢谢。”  
雷诺正死盯着克劳德，生怕他跑了一样，食指在桌面上敲敲敲，“下周末两天是最后一次海选，错过的话就真的没机会了哦。”  
“如果是担心能力不够的话，S计划前期有很多演艺课，可以帮助素人选手迅速提升，而且这届加了一个新规定，可以找前辈结成组合，一对一指导——喂，你在听吗？！”  
克劳德选择闭目养神，下午不知道还要跑几个区呢。店里有零星几个客人，散布在各个角落，不是在睡觉就是竖着耳朵听热闹，蒂法叹气，拿起吧台上的两张宣传单，“两位请回去吧，我们还要开门做生意呢。传单我们收下了，至于要不要参加，让克劳德自己选择吧。”  
路德点头，“抱歉。”  
“如果你还不肯答应的话，”雷诺猛地起身，后撤了两步，“我就只能跪下来求你了，我可是抱着这份觉悟来的哦！”  
雷诺虽然嘴上这么说，但是他的直觉告诉自己即使真跪下来求克劳德，对方也只会回复“没兴趣”“滚”之类的。但是怎么办，话都说出口了，不这么做的话也很丢脸不是吗？  
克劳德平静地看着雷诺，像在看HINACHOCOBO门口堆积如山的包裹。  
为了挽回自己搭档的尊严，路德从后面架起了他，然后往店门的方向拖行。“海选现场等你哦！”“一定要来啊！”“看在3000gil的面子上也要来哦！”这样喊着的红发塔克斯，被搭档拖出了七重天堂酒吧。

“喂，克劳德，刚才有两个穿黑衣服的人来找你呢。”  
克劳德嗯了一声表示知道了，麻利地将地上散落的包裹塞进自己的快递袋。  
“说起来，刚才那两个人好像是塔克斯呢。”  
“塔克斯是什么呀？”  
“是神罗公司的人，神罗你总知道吧？”  
“哦～萨菲罗斯！”  
克劳德手上的动作一滞，今天第二次听到这个名字，还是身边的同事主动提起，与塔克斯的硬塞式安利不同，几个糙汉东拉西扯反而比较让人听得进去。  
“他的出道曲我还能跟着哼一哼呢，虽然不记得名字了。”  
“萨菲罗斯啊，神一样的男人。我还记得几年前，街头巷尾到处都是他的海报，好像整个米德加都飘荡着黑色的羽毛。”  
黄昏时分，克劳德看见了萨菲罗斯。  
米德加外围地区经济比较落后，很多地方依然张贴着几年前的物料，克劳德开着芬里尔经过时瞥到了一眼，一整面墙的巨幅海报气势惊人，因为日晒雨淋的关系基本褪色了。应该是洗发水广告吧，大幅画面都是发白的发丝，男人的脸在中央的位置，即使五官模糊也能看得出是个美人。  
之后的几天，克劳德又在很多原本没怎么在意的地方发现了萨菲罗斯，车站广告牌、公交车车身、便利店海报、洗发水瓶身上……只是稍加留心，到处都能看到萨菲罗斯的身影。  
于是，一个更加立体的萨菲罗斯出现在克劳德的脑海中：非常高大，银色头发，绿色猫眼，经常裸上身穿黑色风衣，不知道是冷还是热。  
米德加闹市区的大屏幕上正在播午间新闻，克劳德坐在芬里尔上吃三明治随意看了一会儿，当新闻内容提到萨菲罗斯出席红毯仪式的时候，原本行色匆匆的路人几乎都是条件反射一样地驻足抬头看屏幕，克劳德手里的三明治差点没拿稳。  
“啊～萨菲罗斯还是好帅啊！感觉好久没见他在电视上出现了。”  
“虽然S计划一直不咸不淡，但是萨菲的人气却一直有增无减呢。”  
通过几天的默默观察，克劳德逐渐意识到，“无脑吹萨菲罗斯”在某种程度上来说是所有米德加人的共识。  
“真的会有这样的人吗，所有人都喜欢他？”  
因为住在酒吧的缘故，睡前小酌一杯是克劳德最近养成的习惯。蒂法调的酒远近闻名，可惜克劳德不懂欣赏也喝不出什么独到之处，只是当作助眠用而已。  
“嗯？克劳德是指谁？”  
“萨菲罗斯……说起来，蒂法这里好像没什么他的东西呢。”  
无论是酒吧播放的音乐还是墙上的海报，甚至电视节目，克劳德从来没有在七重天堂里看到任何一点与萨菲罗斯有关的东西，刚住进来那会儿不觉得，现在对米德加深入了解后才发觉，难道蒂法很讨厌萨菲罗斯吗？  
蒂法有些欲言又止，“我只是不太关心这方面……对了，那个S计划，克劳德你怎么想的？”  
S计划？克劳德做了一个简单的转化，S计划=3000gil，可以给芬里尔换一个更好的引擎，或者进行一次彻底检查，换一些更好的轮胎也不错，或者改改涂装……  
“如果可以的话，请不要参加S计划。”克劳德惊讶于蒂法忽然强势的口吻，反问她为什么。  
“远离神罗公司，这是你母亲给我写的信里提到的。”  
母亲，克劳迪娅……克劳德还记得离开尼布尔海姆的时候，母亲在家门口看自己的眼神，不舍又欣慰——  
“克劳德，要照顾好自己。其实妈妈应该陪你去的，可惜……你也不小了，试着自己去闯闯看，怎么样？”  
嗯？怎么回事，母亲什么时候说过这种话？克劳德又觉得有些头痛。  
说起来，自己提议要来米德加工作的时候，母亲一直极力反对，后来却像一夜之间想通了一样，还写信拜托了早就在米德加定居的蒂法。蒂法与自己是青梅竹马的关系，也是母亲告知的，失忆症影响了克劳德的整个童年，除了母亲，克劳德几乎不记得任何人。  
“蒂法，你记不记得我小时候，来过米德加的事情？”  
“嗯，是和克劳迪娅女士一起来观光的对吧？可惜回程遇上了泥石流，你也受了伤。”  
总觉得哪里不对劲，母亲、蒂法、任何一个被克劳德问到的人都是这样回答他的，克劳德也一直对这段经历深信不疑。  
克劳德仰头喝完最后一口酒，和蒂法到了晚安，回到地下休息室。不过睡觉前，他还要检视一边芬里尔的状况，车库就在地下休息室的旁边。  
尼布尔海姆虽然地处偏远，但是村口却有一座神罗公馆，是神罗公司在某某年设立的便民机构，内置商店、网络中心、图书馆等公共设施。克劳德养伤期间就看了不少书，还渐渐迷上了机械，因为整天闷在家里的克劳德，开始试着改造路边的一辆几乎报废的老旧摩托车，那就是芬里尔的雏形，虽然现在的芬里尔从里到外基本都换了一台车就是了。  
“我该不该去参加S计划呢，”克劳德一边擦拭车身，一边喃喃自语，“3000gil呢，你说呢？”  
芬里尔自然没法回答克劳德，习惯了对车说话的人也不是为了获得什么回应，机械的沉默不语反而能带来一种安心的感觉。  
“还有……萨菲罗斯，让人稍微有点在意。”  
正说着，克劳德忽然发现角落的杂物堆里有一个眼熟的东西，抽出来一看，原来是蒂法把上次的两张宣传单扔在了这里，克劳德考虑片刻，把比较平整的那一张带回了休息室，钉在了墙上，顺便看了一眼内容，这周末就是最后一次海选了。  
管他呢，随遇而安吧。

翻完文件夹的最后一页，萨菲罗斯将合起来的文件夹放回到曾的面前，“多谢了，曾。”  
曾收好文件夹，起身告辞，和萨菲罗斯在同一个空间单独相处，压力真的很大，即使他真的超级想问为什么从不关心S计划的萨菲罗斯会想看入围名单，理智也会让他把疑问吞进肚子里带走。  
“对了，你的那个手下……”  
曾思索片刻，“雷诺吗？他怎么了吗？”  
“告诉他，距离末日的倒计时还有四天，要好好努力。”  
听完曾的转述，雷诺蹲在旋转的办公椅上瑟瑟发抖装仓鼠，曾不解，路德就帮他补了一下这两章的剧情，曾好不容易才提取到了一点关键信息——萨菲罗斯要雷诺留人，雷诺目前没留住。路德点点头，表示没错。  
拍了拍雷诺的肩膀，曾递给他一个望自珍重的笑容。  
“话说回来，那天我们明明距离八百米开外，萨菲罗斯怎么就能一眼能看中克劳德呢？那还是人眼吗？”  
路德挠头，“大概是以前见过？如果是熟人的话，有可能认得出。”  
雷诺笑，“怎么会，难道是收快递见过？诶，萨菲罗斯会网购吗？他会亲自收快递吗？”  
曾认真想了想，“他如果要网购的话应该会写助手的名字吧，我记得他现在的助手叫——”  
雷诺离开办公椅，兴奋地抓住曾的袖口，“对！就是这个！主任，我这次能不能活命可全靠你了！”  
曾：？？？  
路德：？？？


	5. Chapter 5

神罗大楼五十九层，一个临时壁板隔出来的宽敞乐屋内，房间两端分别坐着两个超级偶像，萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯。S计划海选的最后两场参加的人数格外多，甚至特别加开了两个房间分流进行评选，一是原本剩余的人数就很多，二是有之前几场未赶上的选手，三是因为……  
“我是来当评审的，你是来干什么的？”红衣红发的青年目不转睛地看着书，对几米开外的人发问。  
“与你无关，别怕。”银发的超级偶像悠闲地滑着手机，声音带着笑意，心情很好的样子。  
“丝毫不觉得自己碍事吗？”  
“彼此彼此。”  
杰内西斯与萨菲罗斯以及早已退居幕后的安吉尔原本是神罗的三人组合1st，在萨菲罗斯单飞出道后，杰内西斯也立刻出道了，虽然神罗的人气王一直是萨菲罗斯，但是杰内西斯的粉丝群体也非常庞大，预告将作为最后一场海选的嘉宾评审出席后，许多粉丝闻讯而来紧急参赛，直接导致最后一场海选的人数激增。  
而萨菲罗斯的出现，是一个意外惊喜，即使他来得很早，依然引起了不小的骚动，不止是早到的选手们，连现场的不少staff都情不自禁地迎了上去，还好有几个管事的塔克斯及时出现，把萨菲罗斯塞进了（为杰内西斯准备的）乐屋，放任他在这层楼里趴趴走的话今天的海选就不用办了。

神罗大楼的五十九层原本是供员工休息观景的空旷楼层，今日分隔出了不少区域，许多身着黑色背心后写着红色“staff”字样的人忙前忙后，更有不少服饰亮丽、妆发考究的男男女女，无一不神色紧张，他们身上都贴着号码牌，从观景平台排队到消防通道。无辜的克劳德目前也在这个队伍里，没错，他刚填了表领了811号牌……这层楼里居然挤了800多人？！  
不过，克劳德可不是奔着参赛来的，他是来送快递的。  
一早就分配到神罗大楼的快递不是什么令人愉快的事，而且这么大量！多到让克劳德放弃了快递袋，直接用麻袋收起来，绑在了芬里尔的后座上。在电梯里遇到红毛光头二人组克劳德毫不意外，现在想想，两人对他秀了秀胸口的证件之后吹着口哨消失在人海之中的样子真的非常欠揍。  
果不其然被staff拦下了，一番口舌后（staff单方面），克劳德原地卸货，开始按件打电话找人。  
“您好，是路人A吗？电梯口有您的快递。”  
“啊？怎么会有快递？但是我在准备表演，快轮到我了，不说了。”挂断  
“您好，是路人B吗？电梯口有您的快递。”  
“我在排队呢，靠近落地窗的地方，你能过来吗？”  
“……”  
说来奇怪，所有快件都是差不多大的小件，收件人各不相同，地址都是神罗大楼五十九层，而且都备注了指定由克劳德配送。  
看来非得进去不可了，克劳德再次去找staff交涉的时候，一个女性staff突然冒了出来，塞给他一张表格，“喏，只要参加海选的话就能进来哦，今天特别开放了现场报名，lucky哟小哥哥~”  
阻拦克劳德的staff惊讶，“诶，有这种事吗，我怎么没听说？”  
“嘘~”  
敬业的快递小哥不假思索地填好了表格，一个明黄色的号码牌“啪”的一下拍在了他的腰上。

顺利进入等候区，克劳德继续开始摸奖式送件，可惜忙活了一阵也只送出去三四件，大多数人不是在专心准备表演就是正在舞台上，再就是由保管手机的staff代接。打了十几通电话的结果就是，克劳德的台词越来越简化，“您好，快递。”  
“哦，太好了，我正等着呢。你在哪儿，我给你指路，别挂断。”克劳德非常感动，虽然对面的背景音有些吵，但是能顺利送出一件就是好的。他尽量地描述了自己周围的样子，按照对方的指示，穿过一层又一层的人墙，staff们非常神奇地没有阻止他。临时壁板隔起的通道越来越狭窄，尽头是一个房间，看得出是会议室之类的地方临时改动的，远处靠墙放了长桌和椅子，中间的人正拿着手机，克劳德远远看到了，便挂了电话在人墙中艰难前行。排队等候的人群七嘴八舌地说着闲话，克劳德顺便听了几句。  
“对了，我听说萨菲也来了，真的吗？”  
“真的！早上乱了好一阵呢。”  
“不知道他是不是来做评审的，要是能见到就好了呢！”  
“我倒是更想见杰内西斯。”  
“啊，好紧张，快轮到我了呢。”  
“怎么办，一会儿忘词了就尴尬了。”  
克劳德终于挤出了人群，走到房间正中，头顶的灯光忽然亮起，中间的人站了起来，手里拿起了一张纸，有点眼熟。对方这样说道：“克劳德·斯特莱夫先生对吧，请开始你的表演吧。”  
哈？

海选的评审原本是七人，今天因为分流的关系缩减成三人一间，克劳德进门后才注意到收件人的左右两边坐着雷诺和路德，他们还对克劳德挥手致意。仔细看看，房间正中是有个麦克风架来着，天花板上也装了几个明显是临时加的聚光灯，还有墙边夸张的大音响，以及三人背后贴着的大海报上面写着“S计划海选现场”几个大字……  
哦，这是个陷阱。  
克劳德·斯特莱夫后知后觉。  
坐在正中间的曾主任笑得慈眉善目，一点也不像参与了什么坑人计划的样子，毕竟他只是提供了名单和电话，具体操作还是交给俩小弟去办的，鬼知道他们买了些什么东西。  
“那个沙包一样的是什么？道具吗？”  
“这个小哥哥长得挺帅，不过看起来有点傻傻的诶。”  
“为什么811号插队到这里啊？”  
“他是送快递的吧？穿着HINACHOCOBO的制服呢。”  
“没看见是评审员喊来的吗，肯定是关系户……”  
尴尬让克劳德僵在原地，听着身后议论纷纷，他手上还拿着准备让曾签收的快递，直接上去请对方签收然后走人也不是不行，克劳德握着快件的手紧了紧。  
“想过来的话，等表演结束后才可以，”曾笑眯眯地补刀，指了指他右边的门，“等我们打完分后你才可以走这里退场。”  
“那个，我没有准备……”  
虽然克劳德考虑过参加海选，但是他完全没想过要表演什么，毕竟他连洗澡的时候都没有哼歌的兴致。万一真的入选S计划的话，该不是天天都要面临各种唱唱跳跳的工作吧？感觉很麻烦的样子……克劳德又开始犹豫了起来。  
“那就跳舞吧？随便来点音乐吧，拜托啦！”善解人意的红发塔克斯对着屋外喊了一嗓子，很快，一段熟悉的音乐响起——

it's gotta be you！~♪~

这个旋律在场的所有人（除了某只失忆鸟）都很熟悉，萨菲罗斯的大热单曲之一《SuperNova》，因为强烈的节奏感以及华丽的编舞而广受好评，也是上一个选手演唱的曲目，不过这次放的似乎是原唱。雷诺拼命对克劳德挤眉弄眼，意思是他随便动几下就能通过放心大胆地跳吧。叹了一口气，克劳德卸下了扛在肩头的麻袋，然后移开了面前的麦克风架。

不远处的监控室内，staff们正襟危坐，十几分钟前菲罗斯突然出现，嘴上说着“不用管我”，然后自顾自地坐了下来，盯着监控屏幕饶有兴致地看了起来。有胆子大的偷偷瞄了一眼，银发偶像看的似乎是曾主任负责的那个房间，虽然左手虚掩着但是隐约能看到嘴角有笑意。  
突然，萨菲罗斯指着屏幕问：“这个房间的监控，能多切几个画面出来么？”很快就有几个staff凑上来，眨眼的功夫，萨菲罗斯面前的六个屏幕都显示同一房间内的情况。好奇的staff们围观了一会儿，屏幕上是一个金发的青年，也可能是少年？他正在跳舞，因为听不到现场音乐的关系，僵硬的动作看起来有些滑稽，不过偶尔能拍到舞者的正脸，却是非常认真投入的样子，而且长得还挺好看的。  
“好可爱！”  
有人忍不住小声叫出来了，见萨菲罗斯没有反应，便接着说：“虽然跳得有点……但是挺努力的嘛！”  
“曾主任一定会把他留下来吧，好好培养一定有前途。”  
“是啊，身材不错，脸也很小的样子，很上镜呢。”  
萨菲罗斯一开始也被克劳德乱七八糟的动作萌到了，但是没过一会儿，克劳德的动作变得越来越流畅，手、脚、都挥舞得恰到好处，每个转身、每个下腰都干净利落，优秀的身体素质与协调性一览无余，仿佛是为舞台而生的一样。  
本以为要从零开始，没想到事情突然变得有趣了起来，萨菲罗斯心满意足地离开了监控室，留下持续震惊的staff们。  
“好厉害，跟刚才完全不像同一个人。”  
“现在才是他真正的实力？连眼神都不一样了。”  
“我都能脑补出他跳到那句歌词……”

gotta gotta havin' a good time front back and side to side  
体はgo! 头はno!  
wanna wanna もっと爱したい

好奇怪，这种感觉……明明是第一次听的音乐，身体却好像已经演练过千百遍一样，如同上了发条的八音盒人偶，一个动作接一个动作完全停不下来，非要跳到最后一丝能量耗尽为止。

一夜だけのsupernova   
感じるだろ？we so fly  
I wanna rock your world…  
I wanna rock your world!  
kiss me touch me kiss me touch me baby baby!  
it's gotta be you……

一曲终了，克劳德有些大脑缺氧的感觉，喘息带动胸口剧烈起伏，证明刚才的舞蹈并不是幻觉。清脆的掌声从门外传来，出口的方向出现了一抹红色的身影，身后响起不少粉丝的惊呼，以及大家送给克劳德的如梦初醒般的掌声。  
杰内西斯走到舞台中间，拍了拍克劳德的肩膀，“不错啊，我很中意你。以后的赛程有困难的话，尽管来找我。”  
克劳德不认识他只好点头致谢，然后去捡放在一旁的快递和麻袋——没错，他没有忘记本职工作。曾微笑接过快递，并没有急着签收，“虽然海选的结果要过几天才会公布，但是根据克劳德先生你的出色表现，合格是毫无疑问的了，后续我们会发信件通知您，请留意。”  
雷诺跳起来锤了一记克劳德，“明明准备这么充分！害我白操心。”  
路德也难得开口，“跳得不错。”  
于是，海选现场的小插曲就这样圆满落幕了。

虽然刚才塔克斯的人说了剩下的快递不送完也没关系，但是克劳德不喜欢半途而废的感觉，忙了一上午麻袋里还剩下一半联系不上收件人的快递，克劳德摸了摸肚子，有点饿，送完手上的快件时正好走到楼梯口，见这里人少便坐在楼梯上休息。  
“辛苦了。”  
一个声音从下方传来，克劳德正在沉思中午吃什么，被吓了一跳，循声看去，拐角平台的阴影里似乎站着一个人，很高大的样子。那人慢慢朝克劳德走来，皮靴与铁质的楼梯的碰撞声回荡在狭窄的空间里，有种莫名的压迫感，让克劳德坐在原地无法移动。从阴影中走来的高大男子有一头耀眼的银色长发，逐渐明朗的面容如同雕刻的神像般俊美，然而蛇一样的绿色竖瞳又好像带有魔性——克劳德认得这张脸，不得不说，印刷品远不如真人带来的冲击力，视线交汇的时候克劳德甚至觉得脑子有点嗡嗡作响，就像当时在神罗大楼前一样。  
“虽然不是初次见面，但还是自我介绍一下，我的名字是萨菲罗斯，”银发的男人在克劳德下方两级台阶处站定，俯视着他，微笑着出了右手，“刚才的舞完成得不错，可惜细节的处理还不够到位，需要我的特别指导吗？”  
萨菲罗斯的声线像大提琴一样优美，但是克劳德却露出了十分迷惑的表情，不过他还是回握了一下对方的手，毕竟这是基本的礼貌。  
“《SuperNova》是我的歌，你不知道么？”  
克劳德老实摇头。难怪萨菲罗斯的声音听起来有点耳熟，不过一般人唱歌和说话的声音不太一样，克劳德没有细究自己这种无端联想从何而来。  
“人的记忆不光储存在大脑里，身体也会记录，而且一旦记住就很难遗忘，也就是所谓的肌肉记忆。”萨菲罗斯突然没头没尾的来了这么一句话，克劳德下意识地握住了自己的手臂，方才的舞蹈过后有些酸痛感。  
萨菲罗斯跨了一步轻易地越过两级台阶，伸手捏住克劳德的下巴，紧盯着他的蓝眼睛，“你的身体，究竟还记得多少呢？”  
接触的瞬间，克劳德感到一阵突如其来的头痛，体内也翻涌起陌生的战栗感，他稳了稳心神，一掌拍开萨菲罗斯过于暧昧的姿势和不明所以的质问，撑着地面起身，“抱歉，我得去工作了。”  
“啊，可惜，本来想请你共进午餐的。”  
“心领了，告辞。”  
“我在S计划等着你，克劳德。”  
看着金发青年几乎是落荒而逃的背影，萨菲罗斯微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中用的supernova是V6的那首(〃艸〃)


	6. Chapter 6

克劳德收到印着神罗红标的信封当天，HINACHOCOBO的同事们嚷嚷着要开个庆功会，并在几小时后入侵了七重天堂，还强行抓着未来之星合影，不过只拍到了几撮金色的发梢。克劳德应付了几杯酒就飞快逃离了充满醉鬼空间，至于信封里的内容，只有一张白底黑字的通知书，巨细靡遗地写明了未来一个月的安排，还提到食宿安排和生活补贴等内容，克劳德对这些都毫无兴趣，逐条看下去有些昏昏欲睡，而且他还是躺着看的。  
“【奖金】请于签到日找相关工作人员领取 ：）”  
一行歪歪斜斜的手写字随意地添加在通知书的最后，神罗的logo下方，有明显的墨迹摩擦痕迹，可见是写完后匆忙塞进信封里的。  
克劳德叹气，还以为奖金会直接附在通知书里寄来呢。  
不过，以前没觉得，神罗的logo越看越眼熟，好像在其他什么东西上见过……克劳德及时闭上了眼睛，不能细想，头疼。  
所幸的是，几天后克劳德就对这个四四方方的logo麻木了。  
宿舍里的衣服、毛巾之类的生活用品，甚至食堂的餐具、浴室的洗护用品，全是神罗的产品。连漱口杯上也印着神罗两个大字，不知道是该说厉害还是可怕，克劳德机械地刷着牙，这是他住进神罗公馆的第二天。四人一间的宿舍不算特别拥挤，毕格斯跟在克劳德之后洗漱，雷兹利已经带了四人份的早餐回来，随缘分配的室友性格都还不错——如果威吉睡觉不打呼的话就更完美了。  
全员洗漱完毕后一起吃早饭，威吉一边拆第三个三明治一边问：“你们是打算主动结对，还是坐等分配呀？”  
“诶呀，一个月呢~最好找个漂亮姐姐，好好相处……”毕格斯说着说着闭上了眼睛，应该是陷入了不切实际的旖旎遐想。  
雷兹利看了一眼埋头吸牛奶的克劳德，“你大概会选杰内西斯吧，海选的时候他挺欣赏你的样子。”  
克劳德咬着吸管歪头，“杰内西斯是？”  
“……”x3  
毕格斯把三明治的包装纸揉成团，“不过，为了今后的比赛考虑，大多数人的选择应该都一样吧。”  
雷兹利点头，“是啊，如果能得到他的指导，一定会轻松不少吧。”  
威吉正在咀嚼食物，声音有些含糊，“嗯，谁不想跟着最顶级的偶像学习呢。”  
S计划的初赛阶段有100名选手，第一周的任务是要找一名神罗的艺人或者经纪人结对，固定进行初赛阶段的一对一的辅导，成功结对的话可以拿到额外的分数，未能完成结对的选手则会被随机分配一个导师。  
听着同伴的描述，克劳德隐约猜到了，萨菲罗斯这个站在神罗顶端的超级偶像，一定是选手们的最优选择。不过，结对并不是先到先得，必须双方同意才算成功。要找到愿意支持自己的艺人或者经纪人，对于这些毫无经验的选手来说其实并不容易。而且，说是一周，其实也只有最初的两天有空闲时间，第三天的正式课程开始后，选手们几乎没有时间去争取结对辅导的机会。  
感谢神罗，从小都没好好上过学的克劳德真的没想到，成年后还能补票体验在全日制学校学习的感觉。除了人人必修的舞蹈和声乐课之外，还有自选的舞台表演、器乐演奏、活动策划等补充课程。大多数的选手都是没有任何演艺基础的普通人，为了充实自己的实力，都选择了大量的额外课程，整日东奔西走。另外舞蹈房和音乐教室中有打卡装置，要求每人每天要在两边各练习满两个小时，课程时间不计算在内，时间不足会累计扣分。  
还没过几天，选手们都开始大呼神罗公馆人间炼狱，有不少人受不了高强度的课程而直接选择了退出。  
这座神罗公馆位于第三区，距离神罗大楼很近，早年是神罗艺人的培训基地，后来专供S计划的选手使用，内中有舞蹈房、小舞台、录音室等用于教学练习的配套设施，以及宿舍、食堂、图书馆和公共澡堂。不过，公共澡堂的男部几乎天天爆满，因为大家累了一天都想在睡前泡个澡，而100名选手中又有八成是男性，再加上宿舍里没有安装淋浴——这个缺心眼的设计已经被诟病了五年，因为初赛过后馆内的人数会瞬间减半，所以大家都选择咬咬牙忍一忍就过去了。  
澡堂0点准时断水熄灯，克劳德不喜欢人挤人，这几天都是踩着点进去冲个战斗澡就走的，反正大夏天的水凉些也没关系，然而今晚，才11点半，澡堂的门就关上了。克劳德抱着自己的衣服和毛巾，站在澡堂门口盯着门把上的牌子看——周五23点关门清洁，请尽早使用。  
靠北，难怪走廊上空荡荡的，克劳德琢磨着回宿舍用毛巾沾水擦擦身体算了，猛一转身撞上了人，脱口而出对不起，却发现平视只能看到对方的胸口，领口大开着，有沟，不过似乎是个男的。  
“好久不见，克劳德。”  
声音非常耳熟，克劳德缓缓抬头，然后凝固，谁来解释一下，为什么萨菲罗斯会出现在神罗公馆的澡堂门口，他也来洗澡吗？  
克劳德指了指清洁牌子，“那个、已经关门了。”  
萨菲罗斯差点笑出了声。

克劳德已经记不起上一次泡澡是什么时候了，被温度偏高的水包裹全身的感觉很棒，仿佛满身的疲劳都消融在了水里。话说回来，克劳德被萨菲罗斯一路牵着离开神罗公馆，七拐八拐居然没遇到一个人，从后门进入神罗大厦直接上了六十六层，接着就晕乎乎地被推进了一件浴室，目测有三间公馆宿舍那么大，按摩浴缸比公共澡堂的浴池都大，还有神奇的按摩水流和恒温系统，让人舒服得不想出来……  
“介意聊几句么？”  
萨菲罗斯盘起头发，披着一件松松垮垮的黑色浴袍突然出现，弄得在公共澡堂也没在意过被看光的克劳德莫名其妙地害羞了起来。水面上飘着大量的泡泡，多少能挡着点儿，毛巾放在够不着的地方，克劳德不认为萨菲罗斯会帮忙他拿来。再说，这是人家的浴室，克劳德实在没什么底气让主人出去等着。  
见对方迟迟不作声，萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地解开浴袍的腰带，克劳德立刻扭过头，听到对面入水的声音完全停止，才一点点把头转回来。萨菲罗斯坐在巨大浴缸的另一头，露出水面的皮肤比泡沫更加苍白，视线直直地朝前，好像在看克劳德，又好像在放空。虽然已经见过两次面了，克劳德还是不太习惯萨菲罗斯的脸，完美得简直不像人类，跟看印刷品的感觉不完全同，以及——克劳德偷偷瞄了一眼，发现萨菲罗斯正含笑看着自己，赶紧移开了视线，总觉得他的眼神怪怪的，不光让人头痛，还让克劳德莫名觉得脊背生寒。  
“水温太高了吗？克劳德，你的脸好红。”  
“没。”  
萨菲罗斯后仰靠着池壁，张开的双臂搁在水池边缘，拉伸中的肌肉线条漂亮流畅，正经挺有料的，克劳德刚才已经亲自感受过了，再次感叹，这人的脸蛋身材都完美得过分，甚至不会让人有自卑感，只有衷心的崇拜和赞美，难怪是顶级偶像。克劳德慢慢往水里沉，小半张脸都藏进了水里，识图躲避萨菲罗斯的视线。  
银发的偶像叹气，“难道说，克劳德很讨厌我吗？连多看一眼都不情愿，真叫人伤心啊。”  
“不是……您到底想说什么？”  
克劳德完全看不出对方有多难过的样子，明明笑得超开心啊喂？演都懒得演一下吗？  
所以，当这位顶级偶像开口邀请克劳德与自己结对的时候，克劳德脱口而出：“哈？为什么？”  
萨菲罗斯挑眉，“你应该感激涕零地接受才对。”  
克劳德黑线，委婉地表达自己并不想认真参赛只是为了奖金走个流程而已，想玩养成游戏的话请找别人吧大佬错爱了……  
“呵，这就是你逃课缺勤的理由么。”  
“您是怎么知道？”

哇哦，这就是逃课被抓包的感觉吗，克劳德的校园体验总算完整了。  
由于不是强制教学，除了练习房的打卡设施，神罗公馆内没有任何限制，比起音乐舞蹈，克劳德更喜欢在图书馆里补充理论知识，然后去车库动手实践——神罗公馆的车库里有不少弃置的旧车，兴致上头的时候他能在里面玩上一整天。  
“我记得你不是米德加出身的吧？”萨菲罗斯突然换了一个话题，克劳德还陷在萨菲罗斯为什么会知道他的出勤情况的疑惑中。  
“我刚来米德加没多久，老家在尼布尔海姆。”  
“尼布尔海姆啊，我以前去过呢，那里的自然风景很漂亮。”  
这倒是新鲜事，克劳德第一次听说，他对萨菲罗斯的心理防线一下子退后了几米，嗯，还隔着几百米吧。  
“是吗？您去干什么呢？”  
“我的出道曲的MV在那里取景，”说着，萨菲罗斯的一只手搭上胸口，轻叹了一声，“看来你不仅对我没有好感，对我的作品也不屑一顾，难怪不愿接受我的邀请。”  
“都说了不是了！”  
“哦~”  
不过萨菲罗斯这一波演得有点真，克劳德甚至产生了一丝负罪感，心中记下了回去要找来看看，几个室友应该知道。

闲聊完毕，两相无言。因为克劳德泡澡太久渐渐感到头晕，也顾不上羞涩什么的了，打了声招呼便离开了浴池，擦洗干净换上自己带来的睡衣，找了一张躺椅，靠着休息，打算等萨菲罗斯出来再向他告别。

半小时后，萨菲罗斯擦着头发回到客厅，环视一周后，在落地窗前的躺椅上发现了一只小陆行鸟——哦不，那好像是克劳德的脑袋，从这个角度看过去怪可爱的。  
“克劳德？”萨菲罗斯在躺椅旁蹲下，轻声喊克劳德的名字，见他没有反应，便伸手掐他的脸，“醒醒，别在这里睡。”  
克劳德刚沾上躺椅就困得不行，没多久就趴着睡着了，迷迷糊糊中感觉脸有些疼，皱着眉睁开眼睛，眼前是近在咫尺的萨菲罗斯，克劳德瞬间被吓醒。  
“去床上睡吧，这里睡得不舒服。”  
“不用了，我该回宿舍了，谢谢您招待我洗澡，告辞——诶！？”  
话未说完，克劳德就被萨菲罗斯捞了起来，顺势扛到了肩上。  
“你不知道吗？公馆有宵禁，0点大门就锁上了，你想回哪儿去？”  
“放我下来！我自己会走！”  
克劳德说不上人高马大，但好歹也是个170+的成年人，被人像抓小鸡一样抱起来扛在肩上，还是头一遭。反观萨菲罗斯，挣扎中的百来斤的男人对他来说仿佛是一只轻飘飘的毛绒玩具，他单手箍着克劳德的腰，脚步走得稳稳当当，说话时气息也丝毫未乱。  
卧室没几步就走到了，克劳德摔在一张目测能躺下四五个人的黑色大床上，还在懵逼的时候，萨菲罗斯也压了上来，由于体型差距的关系，克劳德全身都被萨菲罗斯盖住了，  
“好重、起开啊！”  
他怎么这么大只？他压上来干什么啊！快不能呼吸了！已经顾不上尊重和礼貌了，克劳德拼命想推开身上这个过于巨大的男人，但是对方纹丝不动身体还越压越低，眼看就要脸贴脸了。虽然没认真学过什么体术，但是克劳德有非常丰富的打架经验，即使失忆过身体也还记得，在被人压制的情况下，只要用膝盖蓄力去用攻击对方的腹部，对方就会因为疼痛而撤力，从而趁机挣脱……然而，右腿刚有动作，就被萨菲罗斯的膝盖压住了，克劳德转而出拳攻击萨菲罗斯的面门，也被他一把抓住。克劳德现在双手都被钳住压过头顶，下身也被卡得死死的，整个人都被牢牢地嵌在了床上。  
“还挺凶的，你下手好狠啊。”萨菲罗斯笑容不减，看起来游刃有余，“这么精神，不想睡了？”  
“混蛋，快放开我！”  
“嘘——”萨菲罗斯俯下身，凑到克劳德耳边，“再给你一次机会，让我指导你，我会让你成为能与我比肩的人，怎么样？”  
热气呼在耳边，克劳德不住瑟缩，两人都洗过澡，身上的味道差不多，不过萨菲罗斯似乎还洗了头发，有一股奇异的香味，令人不禁心驰神往，耳畔的声音听起来也格外温柔，让人不忍心拒绝。  
“克劳德，答应我。”说完，还咬了一下克劳德的耳垂，催促他。  
本来迷迷糊糊中的克劳德，被这么弄了一下反倒清醒了不少，他定了定神，语气非常坚定，“对不起，我拒绝！”  
“哼，无聊。”  
萨菲罗斯放开了克劳德，掀开被子说了晚安倒头就睡。  
克劳德躺着没动一脸莫名其妙，闹的也是他，无聊的也是他，这个人好TM怪啊？！


	7. Chapter 7

> **_纪念品收好_ **   
>  **_微波炉里有食物_ **   
>  **_p.s. 常来走动，留宿亦可_ **   
>  **_S to C_ **

克劳德醒来的时候，手里握着一小把银色的、非常丝滑的……头发？这是哪儿来的？  
床头柜上放着叠好的衣服，上面还有一张便条和一张磁卡，这卡是神罗大楼高层的通行凭证，有权限坐电梯去五十九层以上的楼层，克劳德送快递的时候在前台临时借用过。  
在厨房的垃圾桶前犹豫再三，克劳德还是把那段长发绕了绕收进口袋，他反复阅读过留言依旧想不明白，“纪念品”指的到底是磁卡，还是他手中的头发呢？  
回到神罗公馆，克劳德向室友们解释说昨晚出门找洗澡的地方时，巧遇了前公司的前辈，时间太晚就留下过了夜——这种说法也不算骗人，毕竟克劳德并不擅长说谎。

周末两天的课程少，选手们都趁着这最后的机会去神罗大楼寻找可以结对的对象，然而克劳德却破天荒地在舞蹈房打了卡——为了帮威吉压韧带。  
“如果我的身体也能像猫一样柔软就好了。”威吉瘫在地上发出今天第十次类似的感叹，“克劳德，我们换换吧，我受不了了。”  
克劳德的柔韧性很好，可以轻易做到不少高难度的动作——哦，这恼人的天赋——他在威吉旁边坐了下来，克劳德既不需要软，也不需要压。  
威吉开了一瓶水，“听说初赛要比的项目是舞台剧表演，又唱又跳又演那种，感觉很难呢。”  
克劳德点点头，听起来就很麻烦的样子，好不想参加哦。  
“哼，对无能之人来说确实难。”一个细细的声音突然插了进来，两人抬头，面前不知道什么时候杵了人，是三个风格迥异的青年，中间那个看起来年龄最小，似乎还没成年的样子。  
银发X3，啧。  
克劳德现在看到这个色号的毛就头大，而且这三位的穿衣风格似乎也有意地在模仿某人。中间那个自我介绍说叫卡达裘，左右分别是亚兹和罗兹，见克劳德和威吉依然一脸迷茫，卡达裘叹了一口气，“你们还没去看分组吗？我们被分到一组了。靠门路进了初赛又如何，迟早要在舞台上见真章，真可悲啊。”  
最后一句话亚兹和罗兹还默契地各自重复了一遍。虽然三个人的长相并不相似，但是整体画风跟三胞胎似的，还哼哼唧唧个不停，有种诡异的喜感。  
威吉伸出手，“很高兴认识你们，我是威吉，他是克劳德。”  
卡达裘嫌弃地撇了一眼威吉汗津津的小胖手，转而看向克劳德，“舞台剧只评一个团体分，请不要拖大家的后腿好吗？”  
亚兹指克劳德，“徒有其表，哼。”  
罗兹指威吉，“能力不济，哼。”  
卡达裘故作姿态地欠身施礼，“请离开神罗公馆，趁早卷铺盖走人吧。”  
话音刚落，克劳德就异常配合地起身，三人组面露得意之色。  
威吉惊讶地抬头看克劳德，后者气定神闲地掏出了裤兜里嗡嗡作响的手机，接。

少男少女们正朝着梦想艰难前行，一个秘密的同盟却在神罗顶楼的自助餐厅里悄然建立。  
“好了，晚上我去见他一面，不过听起来有点冷淡呢，我可不太擅长应付这种类型哦。”  
“那真是太好了。”  
“喂喂喂，是你要我去的诶，要是跟他熟不起来怎么办？”  
“你只要向我汇报情况，其他不用费心。”  
“哦～我就是个监控，行吧……诶，我这边搞定了，你那儿怎么说？”  
“看你的档期安排，让她跟你出外景如何。”  
“真是靠谱的僚机，感谢！请你喝喜酒哦。”  
“先提醒你一句，她不是你能轻易攻略的女人。”  
“同样的话还给你，你看上的那个似乎也挺难办的。”  
“有么？我不觉得。”  
“别说大话哦，你不是已经被人家拒绝了嘛，不然也不会找我来曲线救国，对吧。”  
“他可没有拒绝我，他只是拒绝我帮他，两者不一样，扎克斯。”  
“ho～那就祝你好运吧，萨菲罗斯。”  
拿起外带的汽水，扎克斯挥手告别萨菲罗斯，和某个整天无所事事的国民偶像比起来，他还是要更忙一些的。  
本来扎克斯没有报名要做什么S计划的导师，这天吃午饭的时候萨菲罗斯突然跑过来，两人合作过几次算有些交情，再加上扎克斯最近正在追求萨菲罗斯的助理爱丽丝，三言两语一拍即合，他们很快达就成了共识。

S计划初赛阶段早期最重要的两件事都在首周的周日确定，一是所有选手的结对导师，二是舞台剧表演的分组和剧本抽选，由于不少选手提前退赛，分组从十组缩减成了八组，而且每组的人数参差不齐，比如克劳德他们那组是九个人，除了克劳德宿舍四人和那三个怪人外，还有两个女孩子，杰西和尤菲。  
神罗公馆的食堂今夜格外热闹，不少小组都选择直接在这里一起吃饭互相熟悉，放眼看去三五成群的都是同组表演的伙伴。  
“英雄所见略同呀，能坐在一起吃饭就一定能成为朋友。”杰西挥着叉子数了数，有四五组人在这里呢，然后捅了捅旁边的克劳德，“对不对呀，克劳德？”  
克劳德挨了一下杰西突如其来的肘击，手里的杯子差点没拿稳，牛奶泼出来一些，洒在了炒饭里。  
坐在对面的银发怪人一号凉飕飕地插话，“即使坐在一起，也不代表我们认同所有的队友，尤其是这边两位。”他指了指克劳德和威吉。  
银发怪人二号，“认清自己在舞台上的位置。”  
银发怪人三号，“当个报幕的或者背景角色。”  
雷兹利关心的问题比较实际，“说到角色的问题，台本你们都看过了吗？有特别想演的角色么？”  
威吉举起叉子，“驯兽师！我可以自带道具。”  
毕格思向威吉丢了一块小面包并提醒他，王子骑的是狮鹫兽，不是小猫咪！  
唯二的两个女性角色自然是交给尤菲和杰西，两人猜拳后杰西赢得了公主的角色，尤菲则扮演公主的侍女。  
克劳德被点名后思考良久，他也没看剧本，也不知道有些什么角色，便随口回答：“报幕”。  
“那怎么行呢！克劳德应该演王子！跟我这个女主角才比较配嘛～”  
卡达裘撩了一下刘海，“哼，王子当然是我来演。”  
“公主表示拒——绝——！”  
后来，在卡达裘的坚持下，他拿到了王子的角色。  
顺便，在克劳德的坚持下，他拿到了报幕的工作。

就在九人组商量角色分配问题的同时，食堂门口走进来一个深色刺猬头青年，一桌桌弯腰打听“这里有一位叫克劳德·斯特莱夫的人吗”，被问到的人面面相觑，他便立刻抽身去问下一桌人。  
“那个人，好像有点眼熟。”  
“我想起来了，他是上一届的冠军诶，名字叫什么来着……”  
没一会儿，青年问到了克劳德在的那桌，但是却被杰西抢答：“我旁边这位就是，你是上一届S计划的top扎克斯·菲尔对不对？”  
扎克斯对杰西比了个帅气的手势，然后看向克劳德，“你就是克劳德吗？不好意思提前来了，我忘了晚上还要录节目。”  
“……哦，你好。”说起来下午那通电话好像是这个人打的，说晚上要见面的，克劳德几乎忘记这回事了。  
杰西反应很快，立刻起身让位置给扎克斯，自己端着餐盘坐到尤菲身边的空座。素人出身的选手们第一次和电视上见过的明星同坐一桌，大家都感到很新奇，盯着扎克斯看个不停，除了比普通人帅一些之外好像也没什么特别的嘛！  
毕格思问出了此时此刻所有人的疑惑，“难道说，扎克斯是克劳德的导师吗？”  
“对呀，他没告诉你们吗？”  
问是问了，但是克劳德说没记住对方的名字，舍友三人支支吾吾，默契地决定不告诉扎克斯这个。克劳德倒是毫不在意，坦然地继续吃炒饭和牛奶，也不怎么在意身边的扎克斯。

“让我们一起好好加油吧，有什么不懂的都可以call我哦，我尽量随叫随到。”  
扎克斯给自己倒了一杯水，萨菲罗斯只甩了一串电话号码给他，小气到连照片都没给，扎克斯硬着头皮在神罗公馆里找了好久，期间被认出无数次，礼貌营业无数次，好不容易才找到食堂。  
第一眼看到克劳德，扎克斯惊讶了一下，没想到萨菲罗斯会看上这种类型的小屁孩，闷声不吭也不理人，而且克劳德似乎没什么斗志，也不怎么开心的样子，难道是被逼着来参赛的吗？萨菲罗斯呀萨菲罗斯，对小孩好一点啊——  
“诶，你居然十八岁了吗？长得还真嫩……”  
扎克斯惊到差点把杯子整个吞下去，没想到打脸来得这么快。也是，萨菲罗斯不会搞未成年的，嗯……应该？  
“各位，我有个提议。”杰西用叉子敲了敲餐盘，示意大家注意听，“请扎克斯客串一个角色怎么样？规则里可没说不许请外援啊！”  
扎克斯点头，“好像挺有趣的，你们抽到了哪个剧本啊？”  
“最老套的那个，王子和朋友们一路冒险，打败魔王救回公主。”  
“对了，扎克斯可以演魔王啊，戏份虽然少，但是很抢眼呀！”  
“有人气偶像加入，收视率肯定会大涨，听说电视投票是评分的大头呢！”  
众人纷纷撺掇扎克斯演魔王，这时，一个不和谐的声音突兀响起——  
“哼，只是一个眼下人气平平的元·选秀top罢了，难道还能点石成金吗？”随后是附和的鼻孔里的出气声X2。  
扎克斯见对面三个穿著打扮都和自己同事很像，勉强压下怒气，“哟，这位朋友讲话很呛哦？不过今天哥心情好，不跟你计较。”  
尤菲就坐在他们身边，观察卡达裘好久了，她忍不住发问：“说起来，你到底多大了？该不会是谎报年龄吧？”  
S计划的报名要求是十六岁以上。  
卡达裘转过脸对尤菲微微一笑，“这位女士，你好幽默。”  
毕格思摆摆手打圆场，“男孩子发育本来就比女孩子晚嘛，尤菲你看起来也比实际年龄更小一点啦。”  
尤菲捂脸，“真的吗？好高兴哦！”  
S计划初赛阶段，第七号分组的第一次聚餐，在除了克劳德外的组员的吵吵闹闹中结束。

为了给选手们更多自由排演话剧的时间，神罗公馆的艺人必修课和选修课都减少了大半，不过舞蹈房和音乐教室的打卡任务依旧雷打不动。  
公馆内的小舞台和放映厅等适合排练表演的地方几乎全被占领了，休息室、图书馆、食堂，原本门庭若市的所在如今空空荡荡，克劳德觉得很棒。在图书馆挑了几本书，又去食堂取了快餐，带上自己的工具箱，克劳德做足了准备，他要在地下车库呆上一整天，逃避排练。  
克劳德正蹲着清洁芬里尔的链条，不经意地抬头瞥见一个人出现在墙角，像个从墙面里钻出来的幽灵，克劳德吓了一跳，差点重心后仰跌倒在地。没想到啊，第一个找到克劳德的不是队友，而是萨菲罗斯。  
克劳德对萨菲罗斯前一天晚上的奇怪行为还心有余悸，他尽量让自己的语气听起来平淡一些。  
“您很闲吗？不用赶通告吗？”  
银发的偶像笑着摇头，“你大概不清楚吧，我已经很久不参加电视节目了。”  
克劳德无言以对，喷了些清洁剂在抹布上继续擦链条。  
“我正好经过这里，顺便来看看你有没有好好用功。”萨菲罗斯从工具箱中挑出了一个扳手，放在手掌中把玩，“当然，我不是指这方面的用功。”  
克劳德头顶着没兴趣.jpg，专心手上的工作，清洁、润滑、封油，操作起来不算复杂，但是很花时间，上次清洁还是来米德加之前，所以链条上已经积累了相当多的污垢和砂石。一套流程做完后肚子有些饿了，克劳德脱下橡胶手套，用纸巾擦了擦手汗准备吃东西，没想到萨菲罗斯还在，而且正拿着克劳德借来的工具书看得津津有味。克劳德走到萨菲罗斯身边，拿起食堂的外带纸袋，掏出汉堡，拆开包装纸咬了一口，注意到萨菲罗斯紧盯自己的眼神，克劳德看了看纸袋，里面还有两个汉堡。  
“吃吗？”  
“我要吃那个。”萨菲罗斯指了指克劳德手上的汉堡。  
“是一样的。”  
“我要。”  
克劳德只好给他，萨菲罗斯拿到了汉堡却只是看着，食堂招牌的巨无霸汉堡在他的手里看起来小小的，像个狗狗咬咬玩具似的。  
“你喜欢吃这个？”  
“不吃还我。”  
萨菲罗斯高深莫测地笑了笑，在克劳德咬出的那个缺口旁咬了一口，正好把克劳德留下的弧度咬去了一半，细嚼慢咽后还不忘评论“味道一般”。  
于是，已经被两个人分别咬了一口的汉堡又回到了克劳德手里。  
爱吃不吃呗，克劳德三下两下就把那个汉堡消灭了，还舔了舔手指。  
萨菲罗斯看着克劳德吃完东西，见他随便擦了擦手就要去拿书，抢先一步把书高高举起，“手不干净不许翻书，去洗手先。”  
“还给我！”  
克劳德跳了几下没够着，仰着脸瞪人眼中全是不满，嘴里没嚼完的食物显得脸气鼓鼓，反观萨菲罗斯一脸得意，左手稳稳举着大开本的砖头工具书，气定神闲纹丝不动。  
雷兹利和尤菲来车库找人时恰好目击了如上情景，后来，和队友们分享八卦的时候，他们的表情奇形怪状十分精彩。


	8. Chapter 8

“……惊闻噩耗，王子异常愤怒，他立刻带上最忠诚的仆人、骑上最强壮的战马，踏上了寻找公主的旅行——”  
“停！是‘旅程’，不是‘旅行’。”  
“……王子一行来到了大陆中心的城市米德加德，为了寻找有关魔王痕迹的——”  
“踪迹！你有没有在好好念啊喂！”  
克劳德刚被队友从地下车库挖出来，剧本到手都没捂热呢，无视男主角兼编剧卡达裘的责难，克劳德继续当他的报幕机器。旁观全程的其他组选手满头黑线，他们本来是闻风跑来看萨菲罗斯的，感受到本尊生人勿近的气场后，众人默契地后退了十几米，在礼堂后排悄咪咪拍照摄影，变成了无声尖叫的背景板。  
萨菲罗斯坐在观众席第一排正中间，距离舞台有几米的距离，他的右手边坐着没有戏份的杰西，再右是同样没有戏份的尤菲。  
“这位‘王子殿下’还真是严格啊。”  
萨菲罗斯突然开口，由于方圆一米内没有别人了，所以杰西只好接话：“因为这个剧本是卡达裘编写的，所以就有点……”  
本来说好让杰西改写剧本的，但是看卡达裘自信满满，便交给他做了。剧本隔夜就出来了，除了有些过于个人英雄主义外——严重削弱配角和反派的戏份——似乎也没太大毛病，众人愉快地举手通过了。  
杰西偷看了旁边好几眼，明明只是普通的对词和分配走位而已，萨菲罗斯视线却始终黏在台上。即使尤菲和雷兹利还未来得及和大家说地下室发生的事，看到尾随着克劳德来到排练场地的萨菲罗斯，大家多少都能品出点什么。  
嗯～是八卦的气息。  
在好奇心的驱使下，杰西鼓足勇气问到：“您和克劳德很熟吗？”  
尤菲给杰西戳了个赞，不愧是女主角，轻易地做到了大家都不敢做的事！  
萨菲罗斯终于移开了紧盯舞台的视线，歪头看了杰西一眼，并成功地吓到了这个可怜的女孩儿。  
然而，意外就发生在这一眼的时间里。  
这个礼堂的舞台非常高，克劳德一直坐在舞台边缘背对观众席念剧本，被卡达裘挑刺几回后他就站了起来，随后，为了躲避卡达裘不只是有意还是无意的大幅动作，克劳德习惯性地后退了一小步……  
杰西和尤菲只看到一条银色的虚影在眼前划过，然后听到前方重物坠落的声音，众人视线交汇的地方，克劳德直挺挺地倒 在地上，头被萨菲罗斯的手托着，而萨菲罗斯双膝着地跪在地上，银色的长发糊住了他的侧脸。  
毕格斯和雷兹利先后跳下舞台，威吉也趴在舞台边缘，喊着克劳德的名字，随后是杰西和尤菲跑来检查克劳德的情况，围观的选手也慢慢靠近，想看清楚发生了什么。  
舞台上只剩下卡达裘、亚兹和罗兹三人，目送萨菲罗斯抱起克劳德离开礼堂。

睁开双眼，洗漱换衣。  
出门检查信箱，除了报纸外还有一个挺厚的牛皮纸信封，全部放在桌上，打开广播，然后去厨房帮忙。聊起今天的安排，天气似乎不是太好，但是已经约好和邻居们一起玩，中午前回来。  
——是谁寄来的信？  
——以前的一个朋友，问我过的好不好。  
瞟到信封里满满的纸币，挺有钱的朋友吧。  
带上一些食物出门，在约定的大树下碰头，没想到山上的树那么多，很快就失散了。天色昏暗得不像早上八九点的样子，找不到下山的路。隐隐的雷声让人不安，地形复杂高低错落，潮湿的地面很容易滑倒。  
惊雷一声。  
脚下踩空，坠落的那一刻，克劳德看到了深色的天花板，好像暴雨前的天空。  
“……”  
“？！”  
再次醒来的时候，脸浸泡在冰冷的液体里，冰冷的雨水像刀锋刺入身躯，四肢好像有千斤重，无法移动，无法发声，这样还算活着吗？  
“克劳德，醒醒。”  
温热的怀抱包裹住冰凉的身躯，脚步很赶，颠簸让伤口的疼痛感越发清晰，微凉的指尖抚过眼角，把溢出的泪水抹去。睁开眼，黑暗中诡异艳丽的绿色，像鬼火、像宝石，像亿万光年外的缥缈星辰。  
克劳德认出来了，那是萨菲罗斯的眼睛。

克劳德醒来时眼角有些糊住，大概是睡得太久了吧。萨菲罗斯就坐在他的床边，一头长发随意扎了个辫子。暖黄的床头灯亮起，克劳德才发觉自己躺在一张陌生的床上，他在萨菲罗斯的帮助下坐起身，腰下那两块肉多的地方一用力就隐隐作痛，应该是之前落地时伤到了，接下来几天得少坐多站了。舞台仅有一米多高，即使摔下来也不会伤得太重，而克劳德不知怎的昏了过去，在萨菲罗斯的坚持下，值班医生给克劳德做了全身检查，结论是完全没事，等他自己醒来即可。  
为了选手们的健康着想，神罗公馆的医务室不仅有先进的医疗设备，还有优越的住宿条件，躺过的人都表示，比宿舍的床舒服多了。  
克劳德看了时间，居然已经是凌晨一点多了，摸了摸饿扁的肚子，一股诱人的香味幽幽飘来。  
芝士通心粉浓香Q弹，烤羊排酥而不烂，喝一口温凉的蔬菜杂煮，清新爽口隐有回甘，让人更有食欲继续大块吃肉。萨菲罗斯坐在床边，侧着身看克劳德用餐，饿急了的金发小青年没一会儿就将食物扫清了大半，终于注意到投喂者玩味的眼神。  
“你要不要吃点？”  
克劳德只是随便这么一说，没想到对方真的点了点头，甚至张开了嘴凑过来，克劳德只好插起一块比较小的羊肉，用手凑着小心送到对方嘴边。萨菲罗斯慢慢低头含住叉子，再缓缓将肉从叉子上叼走，动作轻柔优雅，只不过，他细嚼慢咽的时候也始终盯着克劳德的脸，让克劳德感到头皮一阵发麻。  
“我还要。”  
“……”  
饭后甜品是牛奶配咖啡冻，克劳德一勺一勺吃得心满意足，这是他来米德加以来吃过的最好的一顿，虽然只有几个菜，但是看得出费了不少功夫，克劳德咬着勺子，半天憋出一句夸，手艺不错。  
萨菲罗斯慢条斯理收拾餐具，随口问到，“你怎么知道是我做的？”  
克劳德一愣，脑海中闪过一个亮晃晃的画面——  
聚光灯的舞台上放有一块光线刺眼的大屏幕，画面中萨菲罗斯坐在黑色靠背椅上，拿着话筒。  
“我不太喜欢吃别人做的料理，有时间的话会尽量自己做。不过可惜，我几乎没什么时间下厨房……”

“就是……知道而已。”

0点一过，神罗公馆便大门紧锁，外面的人进不来，里面的人也出不去。  
克劳德很自然地邀请萨菲罗斯和他睡一张床挤一挤，毕竟两人已经是同床共枕过的关系了。  
不过只有那么一次，而且那一次发生在一张超大的双人床上，所以克劳德没能正确认识到，萨菲罗斯到底有多大——指体格——医务室配的病床只是单人床，睡两个瘦条条的克劳德也许没有问题，但是，躺下一个萨菲罗斯就有点吃力了。克劳德侧着身子一点点往床边挪，想多腾出点儿空间给萨菲罗斯，接着他就感到病床向下一沉，并且发出了悲鸣一样的嘎吱声，好像马上就要塌了样。  
“喂，你到底有多重？”  
“秘密。”  
切，小气。  
克劳德继续在掉下床的边缘反复试探，两人的腿几乎贴在一起，还好隔着一条被子。萨菲罗斯手肘撑在枕头上，侧卧在床上，目光所及是克劳德尖尖的后脑勺、白嫩细腻的耳后根、脖子、锁骨，以及他在床边摇摇欲坠的样子，萨菲罗斯伸出手臂把人拦腰圈住，还朝自己怀里带了带。  
“小心，别又摔晕了。”  
“……”  
“刚才做了什么噩梦？你哭了很久。”  
“没什么，只是小时候的一些事情。”  
“哦～童年阴影。”  
“不是。我梦到十岁前的某一天早上……”  
克劳德慢慢描述自己方才的梦境，即使他并没有被要求这么做。由于失忆的关系，克劳德甚至无法肯定梦中的事情是不是真实发生过，重新梳理一遍也许能发现些什么。  
母亲确实有订阅报纸，克劳德卧床养伤的时候除了看书就是看旧报纸打发时间，早餐是最常见的面包和果酱，收音机的声音还很清晰，当时还没有坏吧，至于书信——克劳德不记得有看到母亲收到过什么信，而且那个信封那么厚，明显塞了不少钱，也没听母亲提到有什么亲戚朋友。  
克劳德闭上眼睛回想，梦里似乎瞥了一眼信纸，落款很眼熟。  
“对了，神罗公司的logo会用在书信落款上吗？”

“正式文书会用logo，如果只有‘神罗’两个字的话，那是前任社长的签章，据说只用在私人信件上。顺便，我没有收到过，所以没有亲眼见过。”  
连萨菲罗斯都没有收到过社长的私人信件，母亲为什么会收到？  
克劳德在尼布尔海姆的神罗公馆就见过神罗公司的logo，一直都没觉得有什么特别，直到在S计划的通知书上看到，才感到一丝微妙，原来自己失忆前在母亲那里见过。  
“嗯？说完了？吃早饭就是你的噩梦？”  
“……晚安。”  
“诶~”

克劳德再次睁开眼，发现自己平躺着，估计是身边人走的时候把他放平了，窗外蓝天白云，是个好天气，挣扎着坐起来，伤处也没有昨晚那么疼了。床头柜上放着罐装牛奶和面包，以及，又一张便条，克劳德看完后揉了揉，随手丢进旁边的纸篓。  
边喝牛奶边换衣服的时候有人敲门，克劳德迅速把背心穿上，然后请人进来。门后是挎着脸的卡达裘，嚯，稀客啊，后面是两位负责押解犯人的女将，杰西和尤菲。昨晚，在除三人组外的全队人的强烈要求下，卡达裘勉强答应了第二天一早去看克劳德，顺便道歉。杰西和尤菲自告奋勇来监督卡达裘，她们其实也有点儿私心，昨晚萨菲罗斯自己留下来守夜，说不定他今早还在呢，俩女孩想来碰碰运气。  
虽然卡达裘垂着头不情不愿的样子，但是克劳德听完后还是点了点头，本来就是个意外，他也没太上心。  
尤菲在病房里角角落落转了一圈，“对了，萨菲罗斯呢？”  
卡达裘忽然抬头，“萨菲罗斯？”  
杰西好心帮卡达裘补课，昨晚克劳德一直昏迷不醒，杰西和威吉本来想留下来守夜的，但是萨菲罗斯突然回来了，还打发两人回去休息，自己留下来照顾克劳德。卡达裘越听表情越扭曲，嘴张得超大，能塞下好几个小餐包。  
杰西坐到克劳德身边，戳了戳他的脸，“喂，你和萨菲罗斯到底是什么关系？他这种大忙人居然肯为你忙活大半天，还整晚不睡衣不解带地照顾你，快点老实交代。”  
克劳德摇摇头，表示不熟。  
卡达裘凑上来问：“他人呢？走了没？”  
“走了，留了张便条。”  
“在哪儿呢？给我看看！”  
克劳德指了床头柜旁的纸篓。  
万幸，纸篓里挺干净，卡达裘很快就找到了那个小纸团，他如获至宝，小心翼翼地把那张巴掌大的纸片展开，一点点揉平边缘的折痕，将纸片贴在胸口做了几次深呼吸，然后把它夹进了随身携带的小本子里，接着他伸出一根食指，指着克劳德的鼻子骂，“你、你你，你居然敢这样做！臭乡巴佬，你会遭报应的！哼！！！”  
然后，卡达裘哭着（？）摔门逃走了，杰西、尤菲、克劳德三人面面相觑。

“那可是萨菲罗斯亲手写的，应该好好收起来才对。”  
“就是呀，克劳德你怎么能说扔就扔啊。”  
便条而已，看完就扔很正常吧？  
克劳德皱眉，难道你们米德加人都不扔便条的吗？  
城里人真讲究。


	9. Chapter 9

路法斯·神罗二十七岁，神罗公司的前副社长，现任社长。  
神罗公司本身是做能源起家的，在机械、土建工程等方面也有不错的发展，至于娱乐业的成功，完全是靠萨菲罗斯这个意外。另外，神罗是家族企业，路法斯从死鬼老爹手里接过社长座椅以来，一直规规矩矩做生意，唯一的任性就是他对娱乐业的看重，把意外变成常态，这是路法斯的野心和目标。  
身为神罗大楼里权利最大的人，路法斯很少出现在六十层以下办公楼层，不过塔克斯的办公室他经常去，为了找他的好秘书曾主任，虽然现在的曾已经不是路法斯的秘书了，但是路法斯依旧保留着从前的习惯，一旦曾不在他的视线范围内，他就浑身难受。

通常，在塔克斯办公室里只能找到红毛猴子和墨镜卤蛋——不要担心怀疑塔克斯集团人数不足，他们是一个相、当、庞、大、的群体，只是恰好只有这么几个人出现在剧情里而已。红毛猴子，雷诺，他又在摸鱼，路法斯当然知道他叫什么，只是他喜欢给下属们取一些简单明了的外号，私下里。  
雷诺正在浏览的这一篇文章，标题是“与萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯纠缠不清的迷之男子，神罗S计划的秘辛”，不过让路法斯产生兴趣的是下面并排的三张配图，左右分别是萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯，而中间的那个人有些模糊，抓拍的照片，但也能看清发型和五官。  
“他是谁？”  
听到熟悉的声音，雷诺便立刻七手八脚地想挡住电脑屏幕，试图掩盖他上班摸鱼的事实。  
“只是一些娱乐八卦，这也是我们工作的一部分哈哈哈……sorry，boss。”  
路法斯又问了一遍，还戳了戳屏幕。  
“哦，他是克劳德·斯特莱夫，我挖来的，他本来是个送快递的。”  
“把他的资料立刻发给我，还有，曾回来的话让他来找我。”  
“yes，boss！”

入住神罗公馆的所有选手都被分配了一台手机，神罗出品当然，内置了不少方便在公馆使用app，公司甚至还帮每一个选手都申请了社交账号。顺便一提，社交账号的活跃度也是打分重要参考，所以选手们会经常发布照片和视频，他们并不是与世隔绝的状态。  
哦，除了某些对社交媒体和曝光露脸不感兴趣的人之外。  
克劳德那台神罗手机还躺在他的衣柜里，连同包装盒，他还用着自己的翻盖机，勉强是个彩屏，只有最基础的功能。直到蒂法打电话来询问，克劳德才知道自己似乎惹上了一些麻烦。  
AVALANCHE，雪崩文娱，大陆上最有名的八卦媒体，依赖网络传递娱乐圈的八卦新闻，就像他们的名字一样，准确性及高的负面新闻可以对当事人造成毁灭性的打击，而且这个媒体组织极为隐秘拒绝所有公关，业内人士都颇为忌惮。  
午餐时间，克劳德借了雷兹利的手机浏览那篇以他为主角的文章，当然，页面是雷兹利开好给他的。  
毕格斯也在看自己的手机，“这片文章是9点发布的，现在是12点不到，转发量已经破10万了。”  
“从长远的的角度来看，这对你来说或许是件好事，克劳德。”雷兹利理性评价道。  
威吉反驳，“怎么会是好事？这是分明是恶意抹黑呀，克劳德以后不管怎么做都会有人说闲话的。”  
事实上已经开始了，在克劳德他们周围，指指点点，好奇探询的眼神，还有在耳边擦过的窃窃私语，幸好克劳德极为钝感并不在意。  
杰西和尤菲也在座，她们当然早早就看过了这篇八卦文章。  
“萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯确实都很欣赏克劳德，不过其他的部分就……”尤菲偷瞄克劳德，想问，又怕显得冒犯。  
克劳德粗略浏览完毕，“基本都是真的，除了一些细节不太对。”  
威吉压低了声音，“所以你真是走后门的？”  
“没有。”  
杰西也贼兮兮地，“你和萨菲罗斯手牵手进入神罗大楼，还过了夜？”  
“……嗯。”  
众人的表情瞬间荡漾起来，够得到的人都把手拍上了克劳德的肩膀，出息啊，真没看出来呀！  
克劳德立刻解释说只是去洗澡，因为公馆的澡堂提前关了，时间太晚才留宿的，两人清清白白，没有任何颜色参杂其中……  
然而越解释，同伴们的表情却越发高深莫测，克劳德抚额，放弃。

下午，卡达裘果然借题发挥，克劳德叹气，他怎么一点都不觉得意外呢。  
即使这几天练习下来克劳德的报幕几乎能做到滴水不漏，卡达裘还是硬挑了几个刺，接着顺势用那篇八卦狠狠地羞辱了一番克劳德，内容包含但不限于走后门攀关系之类的无端指控。罗兹和亚兹一左一右站在卡达裘身后帮腔，三个人一唱一和又一和，契口衔接严丝合缝，如果克劳德坐在台下，他说不定已经开始鼓掌了。  
“主演？你根本不敢演吧，因为你什么都不会。”  
“所以只好去做报幕这样毫不起眼的工作。”  
”最让人恶心的是，你还腆着脸去纠缠萨菲罗斯大人，“卡达裘边说边做着大幅度的肢体动作，戏剧感十足，“萨菲罗斯大人怎么可能看得上你，你这个低贱的山民！”  
克劳德望天，深吸了一口气，明明他才是被纠缠的那个好不好？  
“萨菲罗斯？你是说那个总是在我身边晃来晃去的银发怪人吗？如果你认识他的话麻烦帮我传个话，请他不要总是神出鬼没地刷存在感，这让我十分困扰，以及，我不在意和男人一起洗澡一起睡觉，并不代表我能享受这些，所以请他以后和我尽量保持一定的距离……哦~对不起，我不太确定你是否能向萨菲罗斯传达这些，抱歉。“  
卡达裘原本游刃有余的表情逐渐扭曲变形，似乎随时准备冲上去咬死克劳德一样。  
这种即兴表演可比舞台剧排练有意思多了，来围观的吃瓜群众表示满意，举着手机打折闪光点频频点头。在台上吃瓜的演员们也看得津津有味，心情在“要不要去阻止”和“吵起来不要停”之间摇摆不定，他们慢慢聚成一团，小声争论着。  
扎克斯今天也来参加排练了，他也看过那篇文章，目前兴致勃勃，“他明明就很适合演戏啊，心理素质过硬，口条也挺不错的，你们怎么还跟我说他嘴笨，啧啧啧。”  
“扎克斯先生，现在不是说这些的时候！他们万一打起来怎么办？”  
“打就打呗，男人就该用拳头交流。”  
在众人的期待中，卡达裘大喝一声打出一拳，直冲着克劳德的脸招呼过去。  
“嗨呀，卡达裘还是太年轻了，打架要出其不意呀，还未出手就大叫一声，这不是给人机会防守么。”  
正如扎克斯的解说，克劳德撤步侧身，轻描淡写地躲过了这一拳。卡达裘一个踉跄差点摔倒，站稳后又对克劳德出手，别看他年纪小，凶起来还是蛮吓人的，不过克劳德也是从小打到大的，即使失忆过也不会怕的，两人你出脚我挥拳，也算是有来有回。见卡达裘无法稳占上风，罗兹和亚兹相视一笑也要加入战局，三对一克劳德肯定要吃亏呀，扎克斯赶紧爬起来，喊上同伴一起去劝架。  
结果就是，没能打起来。台下的吃瓜群众感到惋惜，不过拍到的内容已经足以吸引眼球了，动动手指好几个视频便发送出去了，自然又引起了一阵不小的风波。

睡前，寝室里除了克劳德之外的三个人都在看社交平台的最新风向。  
“喂，有人传了我们第一次排练的视频，就是萨菲罗斯来的那次，似乎录了全程。”  
克劳德对那天晕倒后的事还一无所知，便要过手机看了起来，威吉好心帮忙拉了一下进度条，不然克劳德得傻乎乎地看上半天排练的内容。  
毕格斯和雷兹利在浏览视频下的转发和评论，发现网友们的感想真是千奇百怪，多数人在吹萨菲罗斯反应快，也有不少人表示羡慕克劳德，还有一些人吐槽舞台剧演得好烂，重点不在这里吧？而且那是第一次排练而已！  
“不过萨菲罗斯当时的反应真的好快。”  
“你们有没有听说过这种新闻，小孩被压在车底，母亲情急之下能举起小轿车，还有看到孩子从高空坠落，母亲从远处冲刺过来接住孩子，说明人类在紧急情况下是有非常惊人的爆发力的。”  
克劳德若有所思，“你的意思是，萨菲罗斯把我当儿子看？感觉有点恶心。”  
“……”x3

第二天，舆情持续发酵，克劳德在馆内走来走去都能感受到周围的人监控探头一般的目光，有些胆子大的还主动找他聊了几句，单方面的。  
据舍友们说，昨天与卡达裘的那段闹剧，被全程拍摄，多角度、高画质，有视频有照片还有录音，任君挑选，克劳德摇了摇头表示没有兴趣，这次他可没晕过去。  
因为萨菲罗斯向来风评良好，连雪崩都是第一次抓到八卦他的机会，所以，克劳德的发言显得过于荒谬，基本没有人相信，萨菲罗斯会对一个名不见经传的新人做这些事。于是，越来越多的网友开始相信那篇文章并不是空穴来风，对克劳德的批评声也越来越大，甚至有人发起了要求克劳德推出S计划比赛的请愿，并@了神罗娱乐的官方账号，到目前为止，这条请愿已经有了上千条的转发支持。  
不过，让克劳德感到烦心的并不是这些事。  
这天，来围观排练的人就更多了，但是7组内部却出现了一些问题——卡达裘、罗兹、亚兹三人“消失”了。  
消失这个形容很暧昧，因为三人的宿舍空无一人，房内被收拾得整整齐齐，仿佛没有人住过一样，询问隔壁间的选手，谁也不知道这三人的去向，更不知道三人是何时开始不见的，电话也变成了空号，更诡异的是，三人的社交账号也被注销了，7组成员一早便互相关注了，这两天和克劳德有关的所有八卦全靠他们三人的转发，其他成员才能一个不漏看全的。  
虽然卡达裘三人和7组其他成员的关系一般，但是这三人的去留影响还是挺大的，戏排得差不多了，一下子却少三个角色其中一个还是主角，放谁身上都得头大。  
改剧本似乎是最好的办法，大改当然不行，但是可以微调。最开始抽到剧本的时候杰西就有了改编的腹稿，并且已经写了一部分，只是被卡达裘横插了一脚，现在这么好的机会杰西自然要好好利用。于是，7组剩下的6人在舞台上围坐一圈，听杰西老师讲戏。  
比起之前卡达裘魔改的个人英雄主义大片，杰西的剧本则是基于传统上的创新，尤其是结局的处理让人耳目一新，又合情合理，不得不服呀。关于演员短缺的问题，杰西提出的解决方案是轮流报幕，众人的视线齐刷刷地投向了克劳德。  
“我可以。”  
手里拿着已经烂熟的剧本，不光是报幕的部分，连关联角色的台词也记住了七八分，最开始只打算安安稳稳拿了钱就走人，而现在……或许正如扎克斯说的克劳德其实很适合演戏，或许是昨天被那三人激到了，克劳德觉得这次他应该挺身而出做点什么。  
然而，拿到新剧本的时候，克劳德愣住了。  
 **王子-杰西**  
 **公主-克劳德**  
why？为什么？(๑°⌓°๑)？

深夜的神罗大楼顶层，市长办公室内，路法斯刚看完一堆烦人的合同，接过曾给他倒的果汁，戳开平板随意冲浪。  
“那件事你们打算怎么处理？”  
“是‘S计划的秘辛’吧？我们讨论过后决定暂时不予回应。”  
“另外两尊大佛怎么说？”  
“杰内西斯第一时间联系过我，想要发声明澄清。萨菲罗斯，不清楚。”  
路法斯这么模糊的问题也只有曾接的住了，他只是有注意到路法斯这两天经常上某蓝白社交平台，而且，路法斯已经不止一次调出克劳德·斯特莱夫的资料来看了。  
"我想见见那个新人，给我安排一下。”  
“社长，最近恐怕不太妥当。”  
路法斯沉吟片刻，“我知道了，尽快吧。”  
曾点点头然后补充，“如果您喜欢这种类型的，我可以去六区找一些……”  
“打住，不是你想的那样。”  
“十分抱歉。”  
把玻璃杯往桌上一搁，路法斯突然提起一桩旧事，“你知道当年实验室爆炸的事情么？”  
曾点点头，十几年前炸毁的实验室是神罗制药的核心技术基地，爆炸让神罗公司损失惨重，遂彻底放弃了生物制药这一块的生意。神罗公司高层们都对这起事故讳莫如深，曾有幸在做副社长秘书的时候翻看过旧档案，当时死了几个研究人员和保安，包括实验室的主管宝条博士，研究人员中有一个的名字好像就是——  
斯特莱夫。


End file.
